Mythical Hollow Peace is Needed
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Toshiro is back with his family and things are going great. Now if people could just leave them alone. I don't own Bleach Tite Kubo does.
1. Nightmares

Chapter One: Nightmares

Here it the sequel to Mythical Hollow.

Review replies:

 **Guest review** : I am glad you liked the last chapter of Mythical Hollow. Here is more content that you were looking for. ;)

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** : ) Here you go.

 **Guest review:** : )

End replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Brown eyes opened looking up at the dark blue ceiling. One closed as the man rubbed his eye. Looking over he could see his son lying on his stomach reading a book. The man honestly couldn't remember the last time he slept alone. The fear of losing his son again bothered him so much that he had to sleep with him. It didn't help that his son also had the same attachment issue. The child was afraid that if he woke up without his father next to him he would go back to his instinct side. What Ketsueki Sukuizu had done still haunted him and he had nightmares due to the experience. Brown and teal eyes met making the man smile, "Hey kid, want to go out to eat today for breakfast?"

"I'm okay with that." The child replied closing the book he had been reading. His teal eyes looked troubled bothering his father.

"Was is the same nightmare Toshiro?" Kensei rolled to his side to look at his son looking away from him.

The white haired child played with the book cover, "Yes, but it was worse." Teal eyes closed trying to block he image, "He made me kill you this time." He covered his eyes, "There was so much blood. It was staining the ground. He laughed at me as I cried."

Kensei pulled Toshiro to his chest, "He's not going to come back. I won't let him take you from me."

"I don't want to hurt the people I love." Toshiro griped his father's shirt, "He made me hurt Hinamori and the others. He wanted to kill you and I felt helpless like I couldn't do anything to stop him. I can't do this without you."

"And you won't. I will be with you every step of the way. You will get past your demons that haunt you. I swear."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu looked up from the paper he was reading and at his son. He smiled when he saw the look on his face, "What are you doing?"

Akira continued to smile like the trouble maker he was, "What makes you think I'm up to something?" The dragon mythical hollow raised an eyebrow causing the teen to laugh, "I was going to go get Toshiro so we could go find a fun activity to do together."

"Wait till he's down on his own time. He and Kensei need each other right now. You know the mornings are the hardest on them." The griffin pouted and sat next to him looking at the paper curiously, "This is from Soul Society. We are trying to work out a truce that works for both sides. The last thing either side needs is a fight. There would be much blood shed."

Akira nodded, "Yeah, we are lucky that we had a common enemy the last time." He leaned against his dad's arm, "How's the truce coming along?"

"Well enough. There is still a few kinks and it isn't just us they need to have a truce with either. They have to work out something with the vizard's too as well as Shuhei. They are trying to put it all into one letter what they want to do but I can tell they are still scared and there are some that don't want to have a truce with us."

"That sucks." The teenager said with frown.

"Yes, but that is life for you. We can try to make it as easy as we want to but there will still be hardships no matter what." Ryuu looked up calling out to the half hollow that was walking by him and his son, "Shuhei, you need to see this. I'd rather the three different group's talk about this together but I want you to have you own opinions first."

The brunette walked over and took the paper, "Okay, I'll hand it to one of the others when I get done reading it." He walked away reading the paper as he did.

Ryuu looked over at Kensei as he walked into the room with Toshiro, "Ah, Akira was waiting on you."

The teenager looked at Toshiro excitedly, "Do you want to go play a game with me? I saw a soccer field nearby."

"I'm actually about to go eat in town with Dad." Toshiro replied, "But I'll see if can do it later."

Akria nodded in understanding and bounded off to find his sister. Ryuu chuckled lightly to himself, "I swear he's gotten crazier with you as his friend."

The vampire gave a tiny smile then looked at the little girl smiling at him, "Parks."

The eight year old pouted, "It's Lizzie, you must call me Lizzie."

Toshiro looked slightly uncomfortable as the blond child younger than tried to hug him. And she would have had her mother Amanda not pulled the young girl to her. "Now Lizzie, what have I told you?"

The little girl frowned, "Not to force it. But…"

"No buts… I didn't raise you to be rude. Let young Hitsugaya say your birth name on his one time. You force it you lose his possible friendship." Amanda smiled at Kensei who had put Toshiro behind him, "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine. She's young. She will learn." The man guided his son to the door, "We will be back after we eat."

Amanda looked at her daughter's baby blue eyes after she fixed the young blond's dark blue summer dress, "Lizzie, I know your instincts are telling you to love on him but if you force yourself on him he will shut down."

"But mommy, he's lonely." Baby blue eyes looked down at her black flats that she had on.

"Let him figure things out sweetheart, he's just gone through traumatic experience. It's going to take him a bit before he's comfortable in his own skin again." She lifted her daughter's head gently, "In time he will comfortable around you just give him time."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Familiar Source

Chapter Two: Familiar Source

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** Yep, she wants a brother. : )

 **Guest:** : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"But mommy, he's lonely." Baby blue eyes looked down at her black flats that she had on._

 _"Let him figure things out sweetheart, he's just gone through traumatic experience. It's going to take him a bit before he's comfortable in his own skin again." She lifted her daughter's head gently, "In time he will comfortable around you just give him time."_

 _"Yes ma'am."_

 _Now:_

Kensei watched as his son picked at his food his teal eyes distracted, "Toshiro." The boy looked at him, "What's bothering you?"

The vampire thought for a moment before speaking, "Are you sure he wont be back?" Those young eyes looked worried, "Everything always comes to bite me. No matter what I do or how good my life is going."

The man leaned forward whispering, "I won't let him come back and if he does I'll force him to let you out. He won't take you from me. I swear it." The myth took a shaky breath, "I swear he won't take you away from me." Toshiro nodded going back to picking at his food. "Is there something else bothering you?"

"There's one but it's hard to explain."

"Try." The man took a bit out of his food watching his son closely. He could see this one bothered him but not nearly as much as his instinct side.

"It's…it's Parks." The boy gripped his chopsticks as his eyes showed conflict, "She… I just…" Teal eyes looked up, "I want to feel comfortable around her yet…I'm scared. I don't know why."

"Do you have any idea where it is stemming from?"

Toshiro shook his head, "No, but it feels like it comes from a familiar source."

Kensei sighed, "Is there anyone else making you feel that way?"

"No, just Parks." The bleached haired child put his chopsticks on the table and rubbed his face, "She's so innocent making me want to protect her. She's loving making me want to allow her but I want to keep her at a distance at the same time. She's curious making me want to help guide her when her mother isn't near by. Yesterday she nearly walked into the middle of a spar between Kurosaki and Hisagi because she was distracted by the butterfly that had managed to get into the area. I acted without thinking and pulled her back. I wanted to scold her for not being careful."

Kensei remembered Lizzie nearly did that, he himself had nearly reacted. He would have only been seconds behind his son, who had been closer to the young girl. The vizard sighed, "I know what you mean." Teal eyes looked at him, "Ever since I met Amanda its been like everything around us is changing."

"You mean like with Hisagi and Tucker?"

"Yes, they are causing changes in us. I have a feeling that Ryuu knows what is going on."

"But he's been acting strange too."

"Yes, I noticed that as well." Kensei thought back to the dragon myth. He was still suffering for what he had to do to his mother. Yet every time Rangiku was around his spirits seemed higher and he didn't seemed as bothered. Not even his children could cheer him up as much as she could. He shook his head looking at his son take a bite of food. "How are you on books?"

"I have about three left to read."

"Okay, we'll go get more books while we are out." Looking out the window they could see Helen and Shuhei walking by. The male seemed to have a light blush on his cheeks from what neither could tell. The werewolf treated the brunette way different from the others around. Whereas she like to pick on Toshiro a bit from time to time. It could be the fact that he was a vampire and she was a werewolf or it could be that she liked the fights her and Hiyori would get into. Hiyori hated the idea that the other woman picked on him as she felt only she could do it. Kensei chuckled at that thought, "You done kiddo?"

The boy nodded, "Yes, I'm not really hungry this morning."

"It's okay. We'll just take what we have home." The bleached haired man waved down a waiter to get some to-go boxes.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Lizzie looked up when the purple haired woman walked in, "Yoruichi!" She ran over hugging the woman.

"Hey there pretty girl." The shifter hugged the child back, "You cheerful today."

"I'm making Toshiro a picture."

"What did I tell you to call him?" Amanda asked raising her eyebrow at her daughter.

The eight year old pouted, "But that's his last name…"

"That doesn't matter, Liz. He's asked us to call him by his last name and we are going to respect that." Her eye locked onto her daughters, "We are not in America anymore. You are going respect his wishes."

"But Akira is allowed to call him Toshiro."

"You are not Akira, you are Lizzie. Either you call him the way he wishes or I'll be forced to punish you." Dark green eyes lock onto blue, "Do you understand me?"

"It's not fair."

"Life isn't fair Lizzie. If I hear you are calling him by his first name again and he's hasn't allowed you to you don't get desert." The child puffed her cheeks angrily her mother looked completely unaffected while the others watched the young child carefully.

Amanda stared into her daughter's eyes waiting to hear what she had to say. "You're being mean. You're supposed to be on my side."

"No I'm your mother and I raised you better than that. I raised you to be respectful." The child's eyes turned from baby blue to dark blue. Her mother looked at her sternly, "You stop that this instant before you force my hand young lady." The eight year old screamed at her and ran off her mother right on her tail.

Ryuu shook his head, "I remember that age. Young Hitsugaya got lucky that he was as old as he was. He has more self control. The myth is harder to control when they are that young." He looked at Akira who was with Kanna effectively ignoring the fight that had happened while his sister shook her head. Feeling someone stare at him he smiled at his dad. This just caused the dragon to chuckle as Rangiku sat next to him, "You used to be just as bad if not worse."

The griffin looked sheepish, "But I listened when you told me to do what you wanted me to."

Brown eyes looked amused, "Really? So you are telling me you didn't throw a rock at me because I wouldn't let you beat up a child for picking on you?" Blue eyes looked away guiltily, "You were not always an angel child." The dragon looked at Kanna who looked down at her book so as not be targeted next, "At least you know better than to deny your past faults."

Rangiku looked at Ryuu shocked, "Did he really?"

The man nodded, "Yes, while Kanna did a few things here and there he was my problem child. The way he had died previously still highly affected him at the time. So when other children picked on him he reacted violently." Ryuu looked at his son trying to ignore the conversation, "But with patients and love I was able to curb that effect on him and raise him to be the kid he is now. Now if I knew he was going to be energetic a lot of the time I would have helped that a bit too." Brown eyes looked at his silently laughing son, "But that energy is better than how he could have turned out."

"What about Lizzie? Do you think that is how she should be handled?"

"She's not my daughter but I'll tell you if Kanna had acted like that she would have had a spanking. I don't care how old my kids are. Till they no longer need me to help curb their myth I'll do what is necessary to make sure they are raised right." They could hear crying in the background, "If I'm right she just did what I would have done."

"But it's just his name and she's young." The strawberry blond said.

Ryuu smiled, "You've never had kids correct?" Rangiku nodded in reply. "Then you probably never thought about how they need to be raised. Her mother raised a good point. Young Hitsugaya has asked us to call him by his last name. Till Akira worked his way past the barriers he too called him what the boy wished. In the same way Lizzie needs to learn to respect his wishes. Perhaps desert is a treat she has to earn." Rangiku nodded in understanding, "I don't blame her mom for what she said she would do. If it will help her child then good on her. She's not letting her daughter run the show. We can love our kids all we want but they will learn respect. It is essential when we are mythical hollows. If we don't respect then how can we be expected to respect the power we have." Ryuu sighed, "Besides I've seen him snap a few times when someone calls him the wrong name. Ichigo is a prime example. While he has his reasons it does show how Hitsugaya would react. If he did that to Lizzie then he could scar her without trying."

"That does seem bad."

"You need to also keep in mind that this is two different types of myth families trying to merge. From what we seen with how he reacted to us he didn't trust us right away and I didn't blame him. Being brand new to your power is hard. So it was my job to keep my son from hurting his chances to bond with Hitsugaya. Like me, Kanna took it slow. Now that he is better with his situation he has to get used to the idea of another family on his abode. He's on the defensive and has a slight trust issue. Then there is Lizzie, Helen, and Amanda. Amanda has taken my approach she letting him warm up to her. Helen took on the Hiyori approach. However instead it now no longer bothers him due to the fact that it seems she is now trying to get under Hiyori skin instead of his. However, even then he is still getting used to her. When it comes to Lizzie she doesn't have the experience all of us other myths have had. She's eight; she has a lot of growing up to do. She doesn't know when she's pushing his limits past the breaking point. On the others side Hitsugaya has to be careful. If he scars her he could get on her mothers bad side. Amanda will do what ever it takes to protect her daughter. I feel that Hitsugaya is doing a marvelous job. He's held his immediate reactions. He can be thankful for his life experiences for that."

"Wow, being a parent does seem harder than it looks."

Ryuu nodded with a smile, "It's worth it though. When you have a child you get to raise the next generation. And if done correctly they can shape the world to be a better place."


	3. I won't let that happen

Chapter Three: I won't let that happen.

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:  
 **Flamesofangelswings:** Yep, that encounter will be of epic proportions.

 **Guest:** The easiest way to answer this would be to say that the myths can feel when something different is happening around them. It us up to the myth to figure out what that different means to them. For Toshiro and Lizzy it's a connection that they will have that will be explained in later chapters.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"…When it comes to Lizzie she doesn't have the experience all of us other myths have had. She's eight; she has a lot of growing up to do. She doesn't know when she's pushing his limits past the breaking point. On the others side Hitsugaya has to be careful. If he scars her he could get on her mothers bad side. Amanda will do what ever it takes to protect her daughter. I feel that Hitsugaya is doing a marvelous job. He's held his immediate reactions. He can be thankful for his life experiences for that."_

 _"Wow, being a parent does seem harder than it looks."_

 _Ryuu nodded with a smile, "It's worth it though. When you have a child you get to raise the next generation. And if done correctly they can shape the world to be a better place."_

 _Now:_

Shuhei sighed catching a glimpse of Toshiro in a diner with his father as he and the werewolf myth walked by it, "I feel that Cap… Uh Hitsugaya is struggling with something."

Helen gave him a wide smile leaning on his arm, "You shouldn't worry about him. He'll do just fine figuring everything out. From what I have seen he's pretty observant and will have it figured out in his own time."

Face turning red again the instinct hollow cleared his throat before asking, "Why do pick on Hitsugaya?"

The brown haired woman touched her chin as she thought about the question. "I find him fun to mess with." The grey eyed male sweat dropped hearing this but before he could comment the werewolf continued talking, "However seeing Hyori get all bent out of shape is funny." The woman laughed to herself, "I just love ruffling her feathers."

The brunet haired male shook his head looking down at the werewolf hanging on his arm. He was trying to come up with words to say but nothing immediately came to mind. He didn't know why but for some reason Mitsuo got energized when the werewolf was anywhere near him and he himself wouldn't stop blushing. He was staring to get the idea that he was out of the loop for something important. And if he was right he was going to feel extremely foolish for not spotting it sooner. Helen looked at him with her brown eyes once again stopping the words in his throat. 'Oh, come on Hisagi! It's not like you haven't had a girl on your arm before. You've had Rangiku hanging on your arm when the two of you were drunk. GET AHOLD OF YOURSELF AND TALK!' He yelled at himself mentally. In the back of his mind he could hear Mitsuo and Kazeshini laughing their butts off at his expense. 'I swear you two are so dead if you don't tell me what I am missing!'

The zanpakuto laughed out, 'Yeah right, you can't do nothing to us. You would be hurting yourself.' The hollow couldn't talk as he was laughing too hard and rolling on the ground of Shuhei's inner world.

"Ugg, they are infuriating."

Helen raised an eyebrow at him, "Mitsuo and Kaze?"

"Yes." Shuhei covered his eyes has he felt them shifting color, "Ug, there is nothing I can do to get the answer I need. They won't answer me."

"Maybe I can help."

The soul reaper's eyes widened behind his hand and his cheeks burn again when he felt the woman press closer to him. 'Yep, I am defiantly going to kick myself if I can't figure out what is going on. I swear what is happening is right at the tip of my tongue. Why am I so freaking clueless?'

"Alpha…" Gold eyes looked at Helen from between his fingers, "…I'm hungry."

"Uh,…we passed by a diner a few minuets ago."

She shook her head, "No, Hitsugaya and Kensei were there. I want to go somewhere else."

"Uh, I'm sure we'll find somewhere."

"Great." The myth pulled herself away grabbing the hand covering his eyes, "Follow me, I know where I want to go." As she dragged him where she wanted to go Shuhei forced his eyes back to grey so as not to stand out.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro put the last book in the cart then looked up at his father, "Dad?" Brown eyes looked at him instantly though inside Kensei felt his pride grow. It hadn't been long when his son started calling him 'dad' but it made him feel happy every time Toshiro said it. "I…never mind."

"No ask me son."

Teal eyes looked at him surprised a slight blush of embarrassment bloomed on his cheeks. As much as he liked Kensei calling him son he hated when he said it in public. Toshiro cleared his throat, "I… Why do you get weird when Miss. Parks is around you?"

Kensei thought about it, "I don't know. All I know is that currently I don't care to find out for now due to you being my main concern. Are you bothered by all the change going on at home?"

"A little. I just started getting used to Oda and his kids being there. I don't think I like having Parks and her family there."

The father smiled, "You do know why they are with us right?"

"Yes. It is better that we stick together like a pack of wolfs. We are stronger in a group then by ourselves." Toshiro replied looking away, "However…"

"Toshiro, look at me." Teal eyes looked at his father, "I promise you will get used to them just like you did Ryu's family. Besides if they hadn't been there you and Akira wouldn't be close friends like you are now." Kensei smirked seeing his son bite his lip, "What have I told you about hiding you feelings?" The vampire took a step away looking away trying to hold it in. "Toshiro Hitsugaya you will stop that this instant or you will be getting a reply from me when we get home."

"No don't." Those teal eyes widened taking another step away, "Please don't do that. I hate when you do that."

"Then let your smiles out. Emotions are good for you. I'm not letting you shut yourself off from the world." Toshiro pouted in reply, "That's my kid."

Kensei started to the cash register with his son on his trail, "Sometimes I don't like you."

The bleached haired man laughed in reply as they got to a small line. In front of them he could see a man with his daughter getting a couple of books. The young girl looked to be about eight years old. When the girl looked over she smiled and pointed at Toshiro reading the back of one of the books they were getting, "Look daddy he is pretty."

The man chuckled, "Yes he is a very handsome young man."

The girl pulled away from her father and gently tugged on Toshiro's sleeve. When his teal eyes looked at the girl she gave him a cheeky smile, "I'm Irma, what is your name?"

At first Toshiro just stared at the girl before he replied, "You can call me Hitsugaya."

The girl smiled, "You are pretty."

Toshiro froze before managing to get out, "Uh…thank you?" He inched his way to his father. The girl continued to look at him as he hid slightly behind Kensei who was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow.

The young girl continued to smile, "I like your hair."

The girl's father shook his head seeing that the boy did not reply and hid further behind his own father, "Irma, I think you are making the young man uncomfortable. Come stay next to me my princess." Irma went back to her father as the man looked at Kensei, "Sorry, she hasn't gotten down most young men don't like being called pretty."

The bleached haired man looked at the other father shaking his head, "It's not that. He's not used to being complemented by girls."

"I'm surprised he is a very good looking kid. Not a lot of young boys got his looks. I take he got his eyes from his mother."

Kensei nodded with a smile, "Yeah, looks more like her than me." His eyes looked at Toshiro glaring at him from the boys hiding place behind him, "I'm lucky the brat got my hair and not hers."

The other child's father laughed taking his daughter's hand as he walked to the empty cash register, "I hope you two have a great day."

Kensei nodded, "Likewise." Brown eyes looked at the glaring teal, "You put yourself in that position don't you be blaming me." The vampire looked away, "We'll get you something to drink when we get home." Kensei looked up seeing a free cash register as he walked to it he couldn't help but think, 'Damn it! His thirst is getting worse. There has got to be a better way to get him blood. Before long we will be run dry. Even with Amanda and her family there is no way we can sustain him. I need to visit Urahara and Isshin as soon as I can. I am not letting my son starve.'


	4. You can call me

Chapter Four: You can call me…

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** : )

 **Guest:** I'm happy to answer the questions to the best of my ability. ; ) Of course so long as I don't give away to much.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day. : )

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The other child's father laughed taking his daughter's hand as he walked to the empty cash register, "I hope you two have a great day."_

 _Kensei nodded, "Likewise." Brown eyes looked at the glaring teal, "You put yourself in that position don't you be blaming me." The vampire looked away, "We'll get you something to drink when we get home." Kensei looked up seeing a free cash register as he walked to it he couldn't help but think, 'Damn it! His thirst is getting worse. There has got to be a better way to get him blood. Before long we will be run dry. Even with Amanda and her family there is no way we can sustain him. I need to visit Urahara and Isshin as soon as I can. I am not letting my son starve.'_

 _Now:_

Ryuu stared out the window his mood was clearly sullen as his mind kept going back to him killing his mother's body. No matter what he felt so guilty and hurt, the look Jaakuna had given him made him feel like he betrayed her. He closed his brown eyes trying to block the image, 'Stop, you know it needed to be done. She was going to kill everyone in Soul Society.' Opening his eyes he looked out to see his son standing outside looking at the Karakura Town. This caused him to give a small smile. Over the past thirty to sixty years Akira had been dying to go out and see the city. It was clear to the father that he didn't go due to not having permission to go. Getting up he walked outside and looked at the face his son had. Part of him didn't want to let Akira go into town by himself but the other part knew that it was time to start putting some responsibility on the teenager's shoulders. "Akira." Blue eyes looked at him the longing expression didn't leave, "Can you go and get some groceries." The griffin stared at him in shock almost as if he couldn't comprehend what was just asked of him, "I'd ask Kanna but I don't want to go look for her. Can you?"

"Y…yes sir." The redhead took the list from his father hand, "Are you serious?"

Ryuu smiled at his child placing a hand on the griffin's shoulder, "Yes." Seeing those blue eyes widen even more made him give his child a look, "Unless I can't trust you with this task."

"No, I can do it." Akira held the paper to his chest, "I promise I can."

"Good." The dragon said with a smile, "After you bring the groceries home maybe you want to go check out Karakura Town for a few hours."

"Yes sir, I'd like that." Akira started to run off but turned back and hugged his father, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

"Tell me the rules again." Ryuu said hugging his child back.

"Don't bite anyone, don't chase rats or other rodents, keep my phone on me at all times and let you know how everything is going every thirty to forty minuets, and most importantly don't let my appearance change while around everyone." Akira replied with a wide smile.

Ryuu placed a debit card in his son's hand, "When you get back I'll give you some more money to spend while you are out."

"Yes sir." The griffin ran off to the store.

Inside the father felt pride and pain. It was hard for him to let his youngest go out into town by himself. It was even harder than when he let Kanna. At least he knew for a fact that his daughter was beyond ready to do these things on her own. However when it concerned his son he knew that Akira was easily excited by new things. It also didn't help that this was his youngest child, the baby of his little family. Once Akira had more freedom he knew that he would that it would be long before Akira started to do things on his own and learning to keep his inner hollow from going crazy on his own. While Kanna and Akira would still be there as they would still need him to help it didn't stop the empty nest feeling he was getting. Sometimes it sucked being a dragon mythical hollow, he really didn't want to share his child with the cruel world. He closed his eyes, 'Please Akira, be safe. Don't let me down son.' He looked up to the sky pondering to himself, 'Is this what you felt Jaakuna? When I left, is this what it felt like not having me there?' He felt tears trying to prick his eyes, 'Does it get any easier? Please I need to know.'

"Ryuu?"

Brown eyes looked over toward Yoruichi, "Yes?"

"Are you going to be okay? I know this is a big step for the two of you." The woman touched his arm gently.

"I…" He looked in the direction that his son ran, "I don't know. I know my children will still be with me but…"

Yoruichi remembered when he first let his daughter out by herself; he had been a nervous wreck but now that both of his children had the potential to take care of themselves without him, Ryuu was starting to feel alone. "Maybe it's time to find her." Brown eyes looked at the soul reaper confused, "Don't look at me like that. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

The dragon looked down at his hand, "Something tells me I've already been near her I just don't know who it is."

Yoruichi smiled, "What is holding you back from finding her? I thought it was easy especially once you pointed out Helen."

"If I find her things are going to change. I'll have to share my children with her. I'll have to have to actually let my children go. My children have been my whole world up to this point. How do I just let go of that and let someone else in?" Ryuu clenched his hand, even as he said this he knew it was time to find his mate. It was still a long way away but eventually his children would start to have lives apart from him and in that life he didn't know if he would have the will to live. He needed someone to help keep him grounded while he got used to not having his precious little myths around him. But there was still a slight fear as well keeping him from trying to find his one and only.

"It would be a good change."

"What if she doesn't like me?"

The shifter laughed causing the dragon myth to look at her, "Please, she will love you, especially once you get to know her. What is there not to like about you?" Yoruichi gave him a wide smile, "You are a great father. You're children are respectful and happy. You have been a great guide for Kensei while he was trying to get being a father down for Hitsugaya. You have so much respect for others. Any woman would be happy to have you."

Ryuu gave a small smile, "I see your point. I'll try to start searching for her."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira ran to the store happily, a large smile upon his lips. 'He trusts me to do this on my own. I can't believe this. I can't let him down. I won't let him down.' He stopped in front of the store and took a deep breath. 'Keep calm no need to get over excited and start changing by accident.'

'Goodness you really need to calm down. Things are going crazy in here.' His inner hollow and zanpakuto yelled from his inner world.

'I'm sorry. I'll try to calm down. I'm just excited that dad let me go to town by myself this time.' His blue eyes looked around at all the people in the store starting to feel nervous, 'Am I really ready? Oh my gosh what if I'm not ready.'

Shinsai shook his head amused, 'Akira, you are ready. Garland has been telling you were for the past seven months. It was up to your dad being ready to let you go.'

His inner hollow nodded in agreement, 'Shinsai is right, you are ready. Go people are starting to look at you funny.'

Akira nodded walking in making sure to grab a cart. He looked at the list taking a deep breath gripping the handle tightly. 'Don't change, don't change.'

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm…okay…" Akira stopped talking staring at the person that had spoken to him. She was wearing blue jeans with black boots, a semi baggy dark grey top. She was of average height with short spiked dark hair staring at him with her grey eyes. "Um, yeah…I'm good."

She tilted her head seemingly amused, "You don't look it. You look like you are about to pass out where you stand."

The myth smiled nervously though he wasn't sure of the cause of it anymore, "Um, a…a little. My dad is…" He rubbed the back of his head, "My dad is letting me shop by myself…for the first time. He's a little over protective."

The girl smiled shaking her head more amused than when she first started talking to him, "That does sound a little too protective." She pointed over her shoulder, "Did you want to shop with my friends and I. It might help."

"Really?" Akira asked excitedly before looking away embarrassed, "I…I mean… Are you sure?"

The girl laughed with a nod, "Yes, I was just meeting them by the other doors. I came over here to get a cart."

The griffin followed her, "So I'm Akira Kato, what do I call you?"

"You can call me…"


	5. Warning

Okay, so for right now I am unable to update any of my fics. It's a technical issue. I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible and get right back to writing them. I am so sorry my faithful readers I swear I'll try to get this sorted out. Ug, sometimes I can't stand technology.

Till I can up day again my readers.


	6. It's all teasong till it becomes real

Chapter Five: It's all teasing till it becomes real

Oh my gosh, I'm back. YES! I don't know how I did it but I fixed the issue. Goodness I hope it holds. I did not like having that issue. Thank ya'll so much for waiting patiently. You have no idea how much it was driving me nuts that I couldn't update. (Happy sigh) Yay! I'm so happy I'm back. Anywho enough about me getting back in lets just jump right in. Happy reading ya'll.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The girl smiled shaking her head more amused than when she first started talking to him, "That does sound a little too protective." She pointed over her shoulder, "Did you want to shop with my friends and I. It might help."_

 _"Really?" Akira asked excitedly before looking away embarrassed, "I…I mean… Are you sure?"_

 _The girl laughed with a nod, "Yes, I was just meeting them by the other doors. I came over here to get a cart."_

 _The griffin followed her, "So I'm Akira Kato, what do I call you?"_

 _"You can call me…"_

 _Now:_

Kenpatchi groaned as he sat at the desk in his office. His mind going back to the fight he had with that cerberus hollow. The female had given one heck of a fight. He hadn't enjoyed a fight like that since Ichigo had come to save Rukia. Just seeing the sweet female melt into a savage fighter had stirred his fighting spirit. It probably didn't help that Ikkaku had also been itching to fight that one guy he had been fighting during Aizen's invasion. He was another person Kenpatchi wanted to spar against. He had shown a lot of experience when he fought and he didn't even show his full power till he fought that one woman. Usually he didn't pick up on spiritual pressure like that but the moment that the dragon had let his full power out he could feel it. It almost pushed him to the ground with how powerful it was.

Zaraki smirked he sat up, 'I have to find a way to get a spar with either of them. They will be well worth fighting against.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Amanda sighed as she shut the door to her daughter's room. Walking away she rubbed her temples. 'That girl really needs to just listen. Otherwise poor Hitsugaya is going to snap at her.' Reaching the living room she sat down and put her head in her hands. 'How in the world am I supposed to react if she does? It's not like I can get mad at him for trying to warm up slowly.'

"She will get better."

Looking up Amanda met the kind brown eyes of Ryuu. She smiled at him, "I sure hope so. She's a little terror when she wants to be."

Ryuu chuckled running a hand through his hair, "She reminds me of Akira. He used to throw tons of temper tantrums when things didn't go his way or I didn't choose his side."

The hydra laughed lightly, "Now look at him. He's so respectful and quite charming." She winked at the man, "I assume he got that from you."

The dragon laughed and leaned back in the chair he was in as his daughter joined them with a book in her hand that she was borrowing from Toshiro. "I like to think he had that charm the whole time. I doubt it has anything to do with me." He looked at his girl laughing at something she read, "Even my angel here used to have issues though they were easily worked through."

Kanna smiled at her father before going back to the book without a word. Amanda smiled at the fond look the father was giving his daughter. "I love my girl to the end of the world. I just wish I could get through her stubborn head that not everything goes her way."

"If young Hitsugaya was to snap at her, would you hold it against him?"

The green eyed myth took a deep breath, "I would be upset that he would but that wont change that he is still young and I'm sure that Kensei will easily correct him." She then shook her head, "No, I wouldn't. I understand that he's more mature than most boys his age but that doesn't mean he will have it all put together." Ryuu smiled causing her to reply back in kind, "You don't have to worry. If it does bother me I'll make sure to talk to him about it. The last thing in want is for him to be upset by my reactions."

The brunette haired man nodded, "That's fair. I'm glad he's mentally mature in his own way. He understands what is going on better than most."

Amanda nodded in agreement, "Sometimes I wish my girl would be like him but then I remember that she is only eight while he is at least around fifty. I can't expect that kind of maturity out of her, not yet at least."

"It also doesn't help that we don't want them to grow up." Ryuu smirked, "You do know that with her beauty she going to have a lot of boys hooked when she gets older."

The older female myth glared playfully at the male, "Don't you dare start that with me." She pointed at him growling softly, "That is the last thing I want to think about."

The dragon continued to smile at her teasingly, "Oh, so it is you that is going to worry about her in that way not him?"

"If you were not stronger than me I would kick your butt." Amanda said with a small laugh, "My girl is only eight years old, the last thing I need to worry about right now is what guy would be interested in her like that." Ryuu's smile turned into a teasing smirk, "Oh, and what about Kanna getting guys to like her hum?"

The Cerberus smacked a hand over her face, "Please don't…"

The dragon continued to look smug making his daughter want to run from the dreaded conversation, "I already know what I'm going to do."

Amanda smirked, "What about your own baby of the family? What are you going to do about that?"

Ryuu shook his head, "He's still too young to find his girl. He's only three hundred."

"Still that doesn't…"

"Dad!" The griffin burst into the room with a large smile on his face and groceries in the bags on his arm, "I found some people to hang out with today." His form was bursting at the seems with an overabundance of energy. Ryuu was slightly concerned as the teenager ran to the kitchen and dropped the food off then ran into the living room while his sister went to put the food away. His dread only got worse as his son continued to talk without taking a breath. "They are so cool. One is this girl named Orihime and she is super sweet and kind. The others are Sado, or Chad he said either one works, then Uryu he's a quincy, and then there is Tatsuki she's like this tomboy and the first friend I made at the store. Oh and to make it better they are all friends with Ichigo. How awesome is that?"

Ryuu froze as he took his son's light pink cheeks the moment he mentioned the tomboy. However Amanda had no issues speaking up as she asked with a smile, "Sounds like you had a fun time shopping."

The griffin nodded happily, "They promised to show me more around Karakura Town after I dropped off all the groceries. Can I still go dad, please?" The teenager was now bouncing on his toes in his excitement. "I promise I'll be super careful. Like so crazy careful you wont know what to do with me."

Ryuu found a smile blooming on his face. With the look his precious myth was giving him he didn't have the heart to tell him no. "Of course, I did promise you that you could go around town for a couple of hours." Akira gave a small pout causing the dragon to dread the dragged on conversation, "What is it?"

"Well, I was kind of hoping that I could stay out longer. Ichigo mentioned something about playing some games at his house after going around town." The redhead put his hand together, "Please, I promise I'll talk to Ichigo about going to his house after a couple of hours being shown around town. Please, you'd be the best dad in the world."

The dragon felt his heart freeze at his child's begging tone. He gulped as he forced the words out of his shaking mouth, "I…see no problem with that. Just so long as you spend the extra couple hours at Ichigo's." Inside he prayed that the boy not ask him to spend the night. He didn't know if he could handle that right now.

Akira gave a yell of excitement and tackled his father, "Yes, yes you're the best father ever! Thank you so much. I swear I'll continue to text you every half hour. I'll even set an alarm so that I don't forget."

Ryuu gulped again as his hugged his child tightly. His heart squeezed as he felt the empty nest feeling creep over him. "Promise me you will be safe." The griffin nodded in confirmation enjoying the hug unaware of his father's inner turmoil. The dragon held back the tears as he pulled away and smile at his son proudly handing him the money, "Stay with Ichigo the entire time. I don't want to worry about you. It would break my heart. And give him my number just in case I can't get a hold of you."

Amanda touched her own heart as she saw what the dragon was going through. She had never thought about what it would mean to let your child out of your sight when they grew up. 'My goodness, I should not have teased him about the earlier subject. I had knew that he had let Akira out into town by himself. I'm so foolish.'

Akira nodded happily, "Yes, sir. I swear I'll do it." The teenager stood there smiling giddily before hugging him again. "Thank you so much." When he pulled away he ran to the door and waved before bolting out to meet Ichigo and the others.

Ryuu sat on the couch shaking letting his fear show on his face as Rangiku walked in with magazine. Seeing his face she sat down and touched his arm gently. She started talking to him gently as Amanda felt guilt come over her. "I'm so sorry Ryuu. I should have never…"

The dragon shook his head, "We'd have go through it sooner or later. I just wish…for Akira it was later. Besides I started it."

Kanna walked in and sat on her fathers other side, "You can do it dad. You're the strongest man I know." She let her father pull her into a hug. The Cerberus could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. Inwardly she couldn't understand why her brother didn't feel it himself but then she thought about how excitable he could get. "Akira will be okay. He's going to have Ichigo nearby. No one would dare try to hurt him. You also are the best teacher ever. You taught him everything he knows." Ryuu nodded continuing to hold her tight like a life line, just so he had one of his kids in his arms.

Outside the hideout a figure could be seen watching the interaction. The figure put a hand to their chest seeing Ryuu hold his child inside they knew they would have to be careful otherwise their situation could go badly.


	7. Regretting Choices

Chapter Six: Regretting Choices

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** ; ) I guess we will have to wait and see.

 **Guest:** Thank you, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Kanna walked in and sat on her fathers other side, "You can do it dad. You're the strongest man I know." She let her father pull her into a hug. The Cerberus could feel his heart beating heavily in his chest. Inwardly she couldn't understand why her brother didn't feel it himself but then she thought about how excitable he could get. "Akira will be okay. He's going to have Ichigo nearby. No one would dare try to hurt him. You also are the best teacher ever. You taught him everything he knows." Ryuu nodded continuing to hold her tight like a life line, just so he had one of his kids in his arms._

 _Outside the hideout a figure could be seen watching the interaction. The figure put a hand to their chest seeing Ryuu hold his child inside they knew they would have to be careful otherwise their situation could go badly._

 _Now:_

Amanda walked into her daughter's room and knelt down to look at her child's sleeping face. "Oh my angel I wish you would just listen."

As she touched the girls face softly she stirred and looked up at her mother with sleepy eyes, "Mommy?" The hydra tilted her head to let her myth know she was listening, "Am I in trouble anymore?"

"That depends on you my love. Are you going to listen next time?"

Lizzy pouted, "But…"

"That's not what I asked, you are eight years old answer my question."

The young girl looked down hugging her teddy bear to her chest, "Do I have too? I don't like saying his last name."

"You don't have to like it. Now are you going to listen?"

"I don't want to."

"Then no dessert for you tonight." Amanda said causing her daughter to look at her shocked, "I told you, you will respect Hitsugaya's wishes. If he does not want us to call him by his given name then we will not."

"But Ichigo does it."

"Not only are you not Ichigo, but that young man gets corrected every time he says his first name. Or have you forgotten?" When her daughter didn't reply right away Amanda sighed, "Let me tell you what will happen if you continue on this track you are on with him." Baby blue eyes refused to meet her mothers green, "This was Hitsugaya's home before we got here." The young girl went to speak but her mother held a finger to her lips, "No you will listen. If you force yourself on him he will not only shut down and avoid you all together but it could also teach him that he can't trust others he doesn't know." The young myth looked ready to cry, "Now what you haven't seen much of that I know happens is young Hitsugaya is prone to yelling when things upset him. If he was to find out you say his name without his permission he could lose his temper with you." Lizzy cowered behind her teddy bear, "He is trying his hardest not to yell at you every time you say his name or try to hug him. Do you understand why you must respect his wishes?"

"So he doesn't yell at me?"

"That's one, there is also the fact there is only so much control someone can have when pushed to their limit. He is trying his best not to scare you as he knows you are young and haven't learned what he has but if you keep pushing him he will snap and that could ruin any friendship you want with him. Not only will he feel guilty that he yelled at you but he also won't know how to trust you. How would you feel if a kid you didn't want to and continued to try and hug you without your permission?"

Lizzy's eyes watered scared, "Not good."

"That is what he feels every time you force yourself on him. He needs his space and time. Yes, you can make him pictures. Yes, you can talk to him. And yes, it's okay to ask him to play a game or help you with something. But please if you really want him to trust you and be your friend, don't force him." Amanda looked deep into her daughters watery eyes, it killed her to see her crying in fear but she needed to know the precarious situation Toshiro was in currently. He may have been a captain before all this happened to him but he was still a kid at heart and he still had a lot of growing to do in addition to his new load of worries he was forced to endure. "So now that I have you attention. Are you going to listen from now on?"

"Yes ma'am." Lizzy lip trembled, "Does this mean I can't call Shuhei by his name?"

"Has he given you permission?"

"He hasn't corrected me."

Amanda smiled, "Then when he gets back with Helen ask him if it's okay." Lizzy nodded allowing her mother to pull her into a hug, "However I'm not going to give you dessert tonight, so don't even ask."

"Yes ma'am." The eight year old replied hugging her mom around the neck.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei was taking a nap on the couch when he felt something touch his cheek. Deciding he wanted to continue to rest he swatted whatever it was away then rolled to where he was facing the other side. He didn't know why but he felt like what ever touched him was giving him a strange look. With a small sound he grabbed a pillow nearby and covered his face continuing his peaceful slumber. However it wasn't long later that something tried to peal the pillow back. With an irritated groan he threw the pillow that he had over his head. He could hear it nailing something causing someone to laugh like something funny happened. Then as if it multiplied more laugher sounded. Having enough of the noise Shuhei sat up and glared at the offending people with his golden eyes, "What?!"

Looking around the room he could see three vizards, two mythical hollows, and of course their only soul reaper with something in her hand. Getting lay out of what was happening in the room. He could see Rangiku on the floor the pillow on her lap, Hyori rolling on the floor more than likely the first one that laughed, Shinji and Love chuckling from their corners of the room, Ryuu giving a booming laugh as he leaned against the wall, and Helen doubled over the other couch making sure she didn't fall over. When Shinji met his eyes he fell to the floor in a fit of laughter causing the infected hollow to want to kick he butt. Shuhei really didn't see how him sleeping on a couch was so funny. Finally the werewolf walked over with a wet paper towel and put it to his cheek and started to clean it making him get severely confused. Helen's light brown eyes looked into his current gold ones, "Rangiku thought it would be funny to draw on your face while you slept however even asleep you seen to have such a good throw you nailed her in the face with the pillow that she tripped over one of Lizzy's toys and fell over with flair." Guiding his face to look the other way she wiped that side of his face too.

"Please tell me no one got pictures?"

"Of her falling yes of your face you had it covered by the time anyone thought to video it or take any." Seeing his face clean the myth smirked and laid a kiss on his cheek, "There all clean."

In response the male's face went bright red and looked at Helen surprised, "Wha…what was that for?" The werewolf merely smirked before walking off. The infected hollow looked over at the others, "Why did she do that?" Seeing the others walking off amused, the now grey eyed male gawked, "Why won't anyone answer me?"

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira and Ichigo stopped when they saw Toshiro and Kensei walking nearby. The griffin gained a gleeful smile as he waved and yelled, "Hey Toshiro!" The vampire looked over in surprise, "We're headed over to Ichigo's do you want to come?"

Ichigo amusingly could tell that the redhead next to him was defiantly not used to going to other people's places, "You do know that you're not the one that can invite others to my house correct?" Akira looked sheepish, "However I'm cool with Toshiro coming over."

"It's Hitsugaya, Kurosaki." Toshiro replied glaring at the orange haired teenager. Said teenager turned and smiled at him causing him to cover his face in annoyance, "Why do I put up with you?"

Kensei chuckled and took the bag from his child. When said child looked at him he said, "Go to Ichigo's. I'll call his father and let him know to bring a bottle to you." Toshiro went to disagree but Kensei cut him off, "It's either that or I get to retaliate."

The bleached haired child blanched and darted over to the waiting teenagers as his father walked off with his new books. Akira looked at his friend, "Let me guess that thing my father likes to do." Toshiro nodded getting a shiver out of the griffin, "I don't blame you."

Ichigo looked between the two myths with him with a raised eyebrow, "Do I want to know?" Both their eyes widened and shook their heads in response, "Wow you make whatever Kensei and Ryuu do sound worse than a good morning kick from my father."

Toshiro's eyebrow twitched at not only the situation he avoid but also the irony of the fathers being the issues in their lives, "Trust me, I'd welcome that to the alternative."

"I'd prefer to be woke by a kick too." Akira replied with a nod of his head.

Ichigo looked between the two of them, "Okay you two are in sync about this. What is it?"

"We're not saying so don't ask again Kurosaki." Toshiro replied walking in the direction of the teen's house.

With Akira following after the white haired male Ichigo followed behind, his mind whirling about the two myths friendship. Despite knowing Toshiro the longest he still wasn't able to call the vampire by his given name without a retort while Akira not only got to say it but also his name said in turn. He smiled he was glad that Toshiro had someone he allowed to say his name. Despite that it wouldn't stop Ichigo from saying the bleached haired male's given name. Catching up quickly he asked, "So Akira and I were headed to my house to play video games. Have you played one yet Toshiro?"

The white haired boy sighed in irritation, "It's Hitsugaya and no. I haven't even heard of this…game you are talking about." Akira and Ichigo stopped in shock causing the vampire to pause turning to look at them slightly confused and creeped out, "Why are you two looking at me like that." Both teenage boys had smiles on their faces almost making him wish he had gone with his father and dealt with that man's retaliation, almost being the key answer as he had no idea why they were smiling the way they were. "Kurosaki? …Akira?" Okay he now felt like he should have gone with his father.

"You've never heard of video games?"

Toshiro wasn't quite sure if Akira's question had a trick answer so he just went with his gut feeling, aka he stayed quiet and hoped that whatever weird cloud was around them went away. Ichigo's jaw dropped, "You mean the amount of times you've been in my room I've never pulled out my video games?" Again the vampire decided that he'd not answer at all. Honestly he felt like running currently. This was not a feeling he was fond of. Recognizing the instinct to run Ichigo grabbed the smaller's arm, "Come on, this is going to be a blast."

The vampire felt dread in his gut as he was forced to follow the persistent young vizard, 'I'm really regretting my choices right now.'


	8. What a Strange Feeling

Chapter Seven: What a Strange Feeling 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** I know right XD

 **Guest (chapter 7):** I'm glad you enjoyed it. : )

End Replies:

Before begin the chapter I wanted to let you all know that I have a poll up about a fic I'm not sure if I should post now or later. If you wish to let me know you thoughts please take the poll to let me know. : )

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro wasn't quite sure if Akira's question had a trick answer so he just went with his gut feeling, aka he stayed quiet and hoped that whatever weird cloud was around them went away. Ichigo's jaw dropped, "You mean the amount of times you've been in my room I've never pulled out my video games?" Again the vampire decided that he'd not answer at all. Honestly he felt like running currently. This was not a feeling he was fond of. Recognizing the instinct to run Ichigo grabbed the smaller's arm, "Come on, this is going to be a blast."_

 _The vampire felt dread in his gut as he was forced to follow the persistent young vizard, 'I'm really regretting my choices right now.'_

 _Now:_

Toshiro sat on Ichigo's bed watching said teen and Akira play a racing game on the television. They had found out really quickly that Toshiro didn't have any patients for the games they were trying to teach him to play. In the vampire's hand was a blood bottle he drank from occasionally. He was starting to get bored watching the two teenagers play so, instead of admitting it to the two, he laid on his back and closed his eyes going to his inner world where he hoped his boredom would be alleviated. The moment he got there he was met with an amused inner hollow and zanpakuto spirit. 'What?'

Kiyoshi snickered out amused, 'You amuse me fledgling.'

Teal eyes looked into his inner hollows red, 'What is with you and Hyorinmaru calling me a baby version of what you are?'

'First off it's because we are fond of you. And that is our way of showing it.' While the dragon laughed to himself the hollow laughed out continuing his explanation, 'Besides I picked you on purpose.'

'What do you mean?' The white haired male asked curiously.

'I picked you over all other reapers because you are a kid.' Before Toshiro could protest Hyorinmaru's ice tail covered his mouth, 'I don't care if you act mature fledgling. You are physically a child. A child that has done a great many things that you should be proud of. But that doesn't mean you have to grow up.' Kiyoshi looked concerned, 'Besides if you grow up too fast then when you grow up you will realize how much you missed trying to be an adult. Don't you want to enjoy what you like without all the responsibility? Writing, reading, playing soccer?'

'I can enjoy that while still being an adult.' Toshiro said as the spirits tail dropped to curl around him. 'Besides I don't enjoy the childish things that all the kids that I look like physically.'

'You don't have to hatchling.' The great dragon said curling his body around Toshiro and Kiyoshi. 'Every child has things they do and don't like. Just because you don't like video games or things that other ten year olds like doesn't mean it's strange for you to like stuff teenagers like. It is perfectly acceptable if you want to do more mature things. However acting like an adult doesn't have to be part of it. You enjoy doing things with Kensei.'

'Of course I do, he's my dad. He makes things enjoyable.'

'Because he's the one with the responsibility to help you. It's a parent's job to raise their children to be responsible adults.' Toshiro looked confused so Kiyoshi continued, 'And he can't do that if you are not willing to let him take away some of the pressure you put on your own shoulders. You know even though he doesn't show it, it hurts Kensei when you don't trust him.'

The mythical hollow was alarmed, 'But I do trust him.'

'If you did you'd let him protect you instead of trying to hide behind a mask.' The hollow said bluntly causing teal eyes to widened, 'You are so concerned with how others see you that you don't let Kensei do his job. You realize before you he's never had to care for someone in your position right?'

'Mashiro…'

'No, Mashiro doesn't count. She's a full grown woman that try's to be lazy. You've seen her doing chores. Someone always has to double check her work.' The hollow said shaking his head, 'But you are responsible and Kensei is glad to have that but you don't really allow him to do his job. You need to trust him to protect you when you are vulnerable and when your emotions want to show. He wants to see you smile and be a kid so you don't have any regrets in life. He likes that you can protect yourself but he also needs to show what happens when you screw with his child. He's only gotten to really defend you once at his full potential as a parent.' Teal eyes looked guilty as the words sunk in, 'Think back to the books store and how he retaliates when you try to act too grown up.'

Toshiro was quiet for a moment, 'It's hard to let it go.'

'We know hatchling. But you need to try. It's okay to let go and completely rely on someone else for protection.' Hyorinmaru laid his mighty head next to his master, 'All you need to worry about is getting more control over you instincts and powers. After all not only are you making great strides in controlling your mythical hollow abilities if you keep up what you are doing your complete bankai is just ahead.'

The vampire looked at his spirit, 'I thought I wasn't ready.'

'For now you aren't, however if you continue to train hard you will get it faster than when you were in Soul Society. With you having more relaxing time in-between training, the power has been able to settle more rather than wasting the energy doing that paperwork you were always bogged down with.'

While his hollow laughed leaning against the dragon's side Toshiro was amused as he said, 'You've always complained about me doing paperwork.'

'Someone had to complain about it for you. So I did enough for the both of us.' Hyorinmaru's red eyes looked amused himself. Rolling his eyes Toshiro sat down and leaned against the ice dragon's tail, 'Hatchling, you will try won't you? If not for us and yourself, then for Kensei?'

'I'll…try but I make no promises. It's had to let go what I've done for years now. Completely relying on others the way you are suggesting makes me vulnerable and I don't like the feeling...' The white haired male said putting his hand against the cold body structure he was leaning on, '…of being weak.'

'Trust me you are anything but weak. You're more powerful than you can imagine.' Kiyoshi said walking over to sit in front of the half soul reaper, 'Besides what makes you think that I would pick a weak reaper as my host?'

Teal eyes looked into the hollow's red, 'You mean you passed over other choices?'

The black haired hollow nodded in confirmation, 'I would have nothing but the best for my host. I had guidelines I made to follow. You had to be powerful, willful, compassionate and caring, and most importantly creative and intelligent. Without those last two traits my powers would be used at its basics. There's more to just waving the blood around, you have to be creative to use it in unique ways that make you harder to fight.'

'How long did you wait to find me?'

The hollow smiled, 'I've been waiting a very long time for you to be ready.' Teal eyes widened, 'I've watched you come and go from the living to soul society. Waiting for the perfect time to claim you as my host. The others knew better than to try and take you as I already staked my claim and they all agreed that you and I were the best fit. So when you came to soul society this time around I found my opportunity and finally merged with you. I could feel things were going to be different this time around. Imagine my surprise when I met Hyorinmaru in your inner world for the first time. I have heard about his power and he was the reason I knew I made the right choice.'

'What about the others? How did they pick?'

Kiyoshi was quiet for a moment, 'Well I can tell you Garland's reason's as he confided in me about what he wanted. As for the others I can't tell you due to not having permission.' The hollow smiled cheekily showing his fangs. Toshiro felt it was weird to see such a carefree smile on a face so close to his own. 'When Garland first spoke to me he had the basics of what he wanted. Playful, energetic with bountiful energy, and stubborn. After talking to me refined what he wanted and in addition to what I have said he wanted he then wanted someone with a teasing nature, loving, caring, and most importantly smart and someone who can think on their feet.'

Toshiro smiled, 'Akira, was the perfect choice for him.'

'I fully agree. When he left and found Akira the first time I remember smiling when the boy accepted him without a second thought. As you know we can feel when the others are around no matter how hard they try to hide like the instinct boogieman did. We have a presence that is hard to hide from other mythical hollows. It's was why when you were first being searched out by her you woke up instantly. Her instinct side startled you awake.' Kiyoshi said.

'So you knew what was wrong with her blood?'

'No, I'm not all knowing. While we knew there were dangers of turning to the instinct side we didn't know the full ramifications. We still don't know all of them. The fact that the blood can be used to turn any us into our instinct is very startling. She even tried turning her own nephew into his instinct. He's lucky he saw where the injection site was on the rat he was trying to eat.'

Toshiro nodded knowing full well soul society wouldn't have stood a ghost of chance with three instinct hollows with three possible different goals. 'Enough about the bad. It seems that Ichigo and Akira have finished their games.' Hyorinmaru said nudging his master, 'You should greet them. They are staring at you.'

Teal eyes opened and glared lightly at the two teens smiling like children at him, "Did you have a nice nap?"

Sitting up Toshiro continued to glare at the griffin as he replied, "If you must know I was talking to Kiyoshi and Hyorinmaru."

Placing his feet on the floor he stood wanting nothing more than to beat Ichigo as he said, "If you were bored you should have just told us. We would have stopped to do something we all could have done."

"I was perfectly fine talking to my hollow and spirit." Looking at his fellow myth he asked, "I take it is time for you go head back?"

Akira nodded, "Yep, I feel like my dad will lose all forms of self control if I don't make it back on time."

Toshiro felt confused, "Wait, if you knew how he was feeling why did you want to stay out so long in the first place."

"It's not an excuse but I was excited. I only thought about it after Ichigo and I stopped playing." The red head looked away with a slight guilt, "I've always wanted to go out on my own for a short time that I let it cloud my memory of how he acted when Kanna went out by herself for the first time."

Idly the vampire wondered how Kensei was doing since he himself was out and about without him. His inner hollow shook his head, 'Remember he urged you to come here. For him it's about you completely trusting him and who he feels he can trust you with. Ryuu is the dragon myth what he's feeling is a empty nest. Dragon's horde what they love to themselves. It's hard for him to share his children with the world.'

'I see. I'll keep that in mind.'

'You should also keep in mind that you also will have a similar but not as potent reaction. As a vampire in many books you see a master vampire take on a fledging to which they have to teach the ways of vampirism. Due to that they come to view their fledging as children. So when it come time for you to get a child of your own, whether through getting imprinted on or the birth of your own, you likewise will treat them very similar.'

'That's good to know.' Toshiro focused on Akira looking a bit guilty. "I'm sure he knows how much you care for him."

"I love my dad." Toshiro was surprise by hearing the word 'love'. He never thought of this emotion before other than his love for his sister and grandmother. "It hurts me to know that he's is suffering due to me wanting to stretch my wings."

"Don't worry every parent has to go through it." Ichigo said with a smile dropping a hand on Akira's shoulder, "Besides you should give you old man some credit. You told me he's the one that suggested you go out a second time today."

The griffin smiled at the fellow red head, "That is true."

"Come on, I want to hang out at the vizard hide out the rest of today."

The two myths nodded and followed the young vizard out of the house. The moment they got onto the street Toshiro felt like he was being watched. So as he followed the two teenagers he glanced around discreetly to try and find the source of the feeling. He wondered what he would say if he found the person as the feeling didn't cause any sort of fear. In fact it felt, comforting and it caused a strange feeling in his stomach. The second feeling made him wonder if he should ask his father about it. Kensei seem pretty knowledgeable about a lot of thing he didn't know or understand. But then he remembered how his father was, especially after Jaakuna tried to take him away from the vizard the first time. Deciding that the conversation could wait he continued to follow Ichigo and Akira back to the hide out.


	9. I Hate This Already

Chapter Eight: I Hate This Already

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** Yep yep. ;)

End Replies:

(English)

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _The two myths nodded and followed the young vizard out of the house. The moment they got onto the street Toshiro felt like he was being watched. So as he followed the two teenagers he glanced around discreetly to try and find the source of the feeling. He wondered what he would say if he found the person as the feeling didn't cause any sort of fear. In fact it felt, comforting and it caused a strange feeling in his stomach. The second feeling made him wonder if he should ask his father about it. Kensei seem pretty knowledgeable about a lot of thing he didn't know or understand. But then he remembered how his father was, especially after Jaakuna tried to take him away from the vizard the first time. Deciding that the conversation could wait he continued to follow Ichigo and Akira back to the hide out._

 _Now:_

In the northeast a form will show,

It's unwanted form shall make it's know.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei looked up from the book he was reading when Ichigo walking in. The carrot head smiled at him and popped next to him, "Hey, what you reading? I can't read the title."

"It's called The Servants of Twilight, by Dean Koontz." The brunette closed the book after making his placed, "I'm surprised. I thought the school systems these days had their students learning English." The teenager made a face looking away sheepishly, "Please, tell me you are at least taking the class or another foreign language at the very least."

"I am taking English, I just…" Ichigo continued to look away as he mumbled but unfortunately was heard by the half hollow, "…am struggling in the class."

Grey eyes looked the living hollow amused, "Struggling in what way? Because I can think of two reasons you are not doing very good." Putting the book on his lap Shuhei held up a finger for each point, "You are putting Soul Society before your school work or you are just not taking the class seriously. You can't be placing this blame on Kon."

Ichigo glared at him, "If you think learning a language is so easy then you take the class."

"I already have." Shuhei said a smirk adorning his face as the teenager looked at him in shock, "I know New English, Old English, German, Italian, French, Egyptian, Ancient Egyptian, several dialects of Chinese, Sign Language, Albanian, along with many other languages I could continue to list but it would take longer than the half minuet to tell you the ones I just did now." In the corner of his eye he could see Helen leaning on the back of the couch nearby but he was too busy gloating to the teenager his knowledge to really care. Ichigo for his part started at him in complete shock trying to find the words, "You also need to remember that I'm older than I look."

Brown eyes continued to look up at him, "I… What… How is that possible? How did you keep it all there? I can only remember phrases."

"Easy, I write using the languages changing it up every time I do. It makes keeping the knowledge I have within access. At least it does for me. From what I understand Hitsugaya knows more than I do and he's younger than me. If I'm correct I wouldn't be surprised to find that he has other ways of keeping the knowledge."

The teen sighed rubbing his face, "You've got to be kidding me."

Shuhei softened his smile, "Do you want help learning English?"

"Yes, for the life of me I can't keep the information."

"So when should we start?"

Ichigo looked at him in shock, "Did you just say…start in English?"

Nodding his head Shuhei replied, "I sure did. How about this? Tomorrow bring your homework and we'll work on it together."

Ichigo touched his forehead, "I'm already regretting accepting your offer."

"It's better than me offering." The werewolf said with a snicker behind her hand.

The brunette laughed, "It sounds like it."

Winking the female said, "I like to make my students suffer. Just ask Lizzy. She hated when I was teaching her Japanese." Even though he was blushing Shuhei burst out laughing and slid down the couch a bit while Ichigo turned and scowled at the mythical hollow. He wanted nothing more than to beat her face in for now only talking in a language he just couldn't get down. He had a gist of what she said the first time based on how the hysterically laughing brunette next him responded but the second time she spoke in English it had been too long to even get an idea. All he knew was she said the words students, Lizzy, hated, and Japanese. There was a good number of sentences that could have those words in them.

Seeing the werewolf smirking at him made him sigh, 'I hate this already.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu walked past the three conversing in the living room with Kensei to go and watch Akira and Toshiro kicking around the soccer ball. It was one of the few things the two enjoyed a lot. It also was one of the few times that the young vampire wouldn't hide his joyful smiles. Finding a tree the two men sat down and watched their sons kick the ball around. The white haired male smirked seeing his child trick the griffin causing him to go face first into the trunk of a tree. Hearing a soft snort beside him Kensei spoke, "And here I thought you would be wanting to cuddle him."

"No, just having him nearby me is calming." The dragon chuckled seeing his teenager run after Toshiro to try and get the ball away from him. "It's when I can't find him easily that makes me unsteady."

Kensei looked at his son kicking the ball into the goal the boys had set up. Seeing the smile on the his son's face made him light up, "Do you think he trust me?" Brown eyes looked at him in surprise, "It just seems like he doesn't trust me sometimes."

"He does, trust me on that." The Vizard looked at the other father. In his heart he knew he didn't have the absolute answer the other was looking for. Ryuu never had a child mature like Toshiro was when he was imprinted on. And while he knew a lot more than normal on mythical hollows he didn't know everything. Ryuu knew at most he could only give observations, "It's how he acts around you. If he wasn't playing soccer right now he'd be holding back his emotions. He's more free around you. It's when he's around others that he clams up."

The bleached haired man sighed looking at his son dodging Akira and kicking the ball away though the teenager was still close. "Then why do I feel like I'm not being a good father to him?" Brown eyes tried to hide his pain but Ryuu saw it anyway, "Why does the idea of him hiding his emotions the way he does bother me so much that I want to smack his mouth every time he stops himself? Why do I want him to not be himself when clearly he's never been the type to let himself free and feel what ever emotions come to mind? Why do I feel like a failure when he doesn't act like a kid should?"

The dragon looked at the vampire and griffin that had stopped their short game and were now sitting nearby but allowing their fathers to have their conversation. Though it looked like the two of them were having their own serious and private conversation as well. After the incident with Jaakuna he had been given a bit of information on Toshiro from Rangiku and Shuhei. Both had very different view on how they saw him. And while he was sure that Rangiku was still keeping some information to herself he had a pretty good gist of how he acted in Soul Society. "It seems to me you want him to be free yet I believe you are letting your own fear of losing him guide your wants and desires on how he should act. You want him to let go and completely rely on you and I get that." Kensei glanced at his son sighing in annoyed fashion at whatever the griffin had told him. He knew that Ryuu was holding back on listening to their conversation. "Sometimes I feel like I'm not a good father myself."

The vizard looked at the dragon surprised, "Why would you say that? Kanna and Akira turned out great."

"Well I did ran away before I was ready to even handle my powers on my own." Ryuu said with a raised eyebrow, "And while Akira and Kanna turned out fine I often questioned myself if I was doing the right thing when I was raising them. Did I push them to eat what they were supposed to fast enough? Did I give them the right bed times? Was I being too hard and keeping them so close to me that I nearly have a panic attack at the idea of letting my youngest out of my sight for four hours." Kensei's jaw dropped before nodding in understanding. "The dragon in me questions how you were so calm and acted as if it was normal for Toshiro to be at a friend's house. Yet my son is older and I kept thinking of the worst happening to him the entire time."

The vizard sighed, "I was wondering why you kept looking at me." Looking at the oldest living myth Kensei said as the man clearly was looking at him for answers, "Honestly, I just can't stand the idea of him trying to hide from the world. He has friends though he doesn't call all of them the title. I just want him to be able to be a kid that I know they could teach him to be."

The dragon nodded processing the information he was given before saying, "Have you asked why he hides his emotions?"

Kensei nodded, "A couple of times. He clams up when he feels that he is letting it get to him."

"Then why do you want to smack his mouth?" The vizard looked at the dragon in confused manner before looking toward Toshiro rolling his eyes then looking away with a blush when Akira bit his lip to contain himself from saying anything. "I don't see how that is the appropriate response to a child wanting to hide their emotions."

"I don't… He just does it so often I know he's doing it on purpose. He's so afraid of being judged when he's around people it shouldn't matter with or family that really are not bothered by the expression of emotions. We all thrive on emotions in some fashion of form."

"Except when you hide the pain of the idea of him not trusting you." Kensei looked at Ryuu in complete shock, "As far as I can tell he is being himself. The hiding of the emotions, wanting to be more mature than he should be, and wanting to do things teenagers do instead of ten year old boys. As far as I can tell there is nothing wrong with that picture except that you are enforcing the one thing you hate him doing." The bleached haired man looked to be trying to find the words but was clearly unable to, "The reason he still does it is because you do it. You don't like being vulnerable either. No father does but we have to show it so our children understand that it is okay to smile and laugh when they feel joy or cry or do something to blow of steam. From my perspective it seems the two of you have to have a mental break for any of your more vulnerable emotions to show. However even then you still cover that vulnerability with anger and frustration."

"I…didn't know…"

"And that's okay. As a parent you have to remember you can't do it on your own. You have to use the resources around you to raise your child. You also have to remember that him imprinting on you has reset his mind in a way to force him to rely on you. So during that it is also setting back some initial responses. You said, even though he never showed it, when he first got here that he hid his emotions behind a wall protecting him from anything hurting him. That suggest he's had a hard life. Yet during the imprintation he slowly started to listen to you. If I'm correct you were the one that threw him over your shoulder to go spar even though he knew you were aiding the three who were going to paint his room." Brown eyes looked into each other, "Did you ever question why he didn't try to freeze you? I mean after all it isn't like he owed you like he did Love."

"Are…you saying…?"

Nodding Ryuu said, "That is when I think the imprintation started. And due to that he started to listen to you and change the way he responds to others. Instead of stopping others the way I've been told he does with correcting them concerning his name immediately. He leaves it to you to defend him and make sure he's comfortable. However sometimes you don't respond in time and he is forced to go back to his old ways. Yet the moment it concerns Amanda and little Lizzy you defend him by allowing him to hide near you so that Lizzy doesn't force a hug he isn't ready for." The dragon shifted to be able to see Toshiro and his Akira messing with something near them in the corner of his eye. "Do you remember when I told you that you would change too?" Kensei nodded in confirmation. "Have you allowed those changes to _really_ change you other than being protective and possessive of Hitsugaya?"

"I…guess I haven't."

"For Hitsugaya to trust you fully I feel you need to show him your vulnerability. Talk to him about you actually feel when he hides his emotions. I think then you will stop feeling like a failure every time he hides his emotions. Overall what I think you need to take from this in addition to that is every child is different from one another." Looking over Ryuu pointed out Akira holding a stick like it was the most magical thing in the world while Toshiro looked at the teenager like he was being an idiot. "Just because a lot of kids act the same doesn't mean they are. You've accepted that Toshiro likes to be mature and hide his emotions for the most part though it bothers you at the same time. What you really need to do is understand how that makes him different from the others around him. You want to act his age, what group were you talking about? You want him to show more emotion, how much is enough for the two of you to be comfortable?" Lizzy burst into the clearing and tripped over a stick, however before she could hit the ground Toshiro shot over in her direction catching her. He was hissing slightly as his eyes went back to teal. Ryuu grabbed Kensei's arm and jerked him back to the ground so the father could see Amanda kneeling next to Toshiro looking over the exposed skin on the vampire now that he was no longer burning while Lizzy looked panicked at the thought of Toshiro getting hurt for her, "You want to protect him, how much is overprotection?"

Seeing that Toshiro would be fine Kensei looked over at Ryuu, "What do you mean by overprotection?"

"Who was the first person Amanda looked over? Her daughter or your son? And where is she taking care of them? Inside or outside?" The vizard looked at Amanda taking the water that Akira got for her before she was rubbing it softly on the child myths arms to cool the sting the sun had on the vampire in that short time. He knew full well what Ryuu was getting at. The first person he would have attended to was his own child and likely would have left the youngest myth by herself to take his son inside before even thinking about looking him over. Yet even when Amanda was looking over his child she was asking her daughter if she was okay. She clearly already knew that Lizzy was okay even before she had reached the two of them.

Placing the bowl where Toshiro could reach, so he could put some against his face, the Hydra chastised her daughter gently for not paying attention while taking care the vampire myth. Toshiro seemed to be saying he was okay while she asked the griffin to run inside for some aloe vera. Amanda shook her head in telling him that if Lizzy had been paying attention she would not have tripped. Toshiro bit his lip before saying, "It's not her fault." Kensei was in shock hearing his child defend the eight year old, "It wasn't there earlier. I kicked it there when I was kicking the soccer ball with Akira."

"It doesn't matter. I told her the stick was there." She was smiling at the young man taking the aloe vera from Akira handing it to Toshiro, "But thank you for defending her. And thank you for not allowing her to get cut. If you hadn't I'd have to try to find the band aid's she hid from Helen and I."

Lizzy made a face, "They are ugly and don't have pretty pictures."

Toshiro looked at the little girl un-amused, "You are aware their purpose is to cover a wound not look pretty right?" Lizzy went to speak but the vampire shook his head getting up taking the aloe vera, "I'm going to put this on inside. Thank you for helping me Ms. Parks."

"You're welcome Hitsugaya." Amanda replied looking at her daughter with an amused smile as the little blond pouted.

Kensei sighed watching his child go indoors with Akira, who refused to leave his side. Ryuu waited for Amanda and Lizzy to walk away before he said, "Kensei, it's okay to want a certain life for our children. But we have to allow our children to make their own mistakes. I am close to at fault to this as you are." The vizard glanced at the dragon myth, "Everyday I make sure my children are okay, several time a day no less. Yet it has come to my attention, through my daughter's actions no less, that I need to let go and let them grow into who they will be. My Kanna is afraid to leave my side due to how I have been reacting." The brunette closed his eyes, "I'm scared to cause that in Akira too. That is my mistake as a parent. Please, don't let you holding your own emotions back be one of your regrets."

Kensei sighed mentally, 'I never knew…that it was because of me that he kept doing that. I can't let him curl in on himself. I just can't.'


	10. Sleeping is the Hardest

Chapter Nine: Sleeping Is The Hardest

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** : )

 **Guest (September 30, 2018):** I'm glad you enjoy it.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Kensei sighed watching his child go indoors with Akira, who refused to leave his side. Ryuu waited for Amanda and Lizzy to walk away before he said, "Kensei, it's okay to want a certain life for our children. But we have to allow our children to make their own mistakes. I am close to at fault to this as you are." The vizard glanced at the dragon myth, "Everyday I make sure my children are okay, several time a day no less. Yet it has come to my attention, through my daughter's actions no less, that I need to let go and let them grow into who they will be. My Kanna is afraid to leave my side due to how I have been reacting." The brunette closed his eyes, "I'm scared to cause that in Akira too. That is my mistake as a parent. Please, don't let you holding your own emotions back be one of your regrets."_

 _Kensei sighed mentally, 'I never knew…that it was because of me that he kept doing that. I can't let him curl in on himself. I just can't.'_

 _Now:_

And let's go to the inner circle slate,

Where even more await their fate.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei looked up from his phone when a soft alarm went off, alerting him that it was six at night. Marking his place he went to head to Akira's room to retrieve his son when he realized who he was looking for was right next to him. Seeing Toshiro asleep on the couch on his side and a book next to him made the father smile at the sight. It was highly possible that he had fallen asleep several minuets before as the young vampire didn't even react to the sound the alarm made. Putting his book down he scooped his son into his arms and made his way to his child's room. As he walked in the hallways the white haired vizard ignored the looks he was getting from Amanda walking down the hall with her own child. It bothered him yet it didn't at the feeling he would get in his stomach when he got certain looks from her. The butterfly feeling he would get made him uncomfortable at times. It was something that he had never felt before so he didn't know what to do about. He had thought several times about asking about it but felt too embarrassed to do so.

Reaching his son's room he placed Toshiro on the bed debating if he should cover him up this time. Deciding to do it he pulled the covers over his child then went over to Toshiro's personal air-condition unit making the room colder so the young myth wouldn't fuss in the morning. The moment he reached the unit his chest tightened. He could feel fear grip his heart. Looking toward the bed where his son slept with a slight fit not three feet away. Gritting his teeth Kensei turned and focused on the unit making the room colder. Once that was done he went and sat next to his child's bed. Laying on his arms he sighed feeling disappointed in himself.

After the conversation he had with Ryuu he knew the best thing to do was to start sleeping separately from his child yet for the life of him, he could not get the feeling of wrongness from his chest. He feared that him sleeping with Toshiro would be seen as over protective yet he just could not take the feeling of being separated from the vampire while the child slept. Even thinking of it now brought him back to the feeling of Jaakuna taking Toshiro from his arms. Looking toward the door he knew if he even started to make his way out of the room he would feel worse. It killed him that his child, who more mature than most, was unable to sleep by himself just because his father was afraid that someone else would take him away again. Reaching his hand out he took his child's hand enjoying the cooler body temperature the younger emitted.

Dropping his head to the bed he groaned out, "What?"

The person he could feel in the doorway stayed quiet for a moment before speaking, "Kensei, it's only been three months. What she did to you isn't going to go away."

"That doesn't change the fact that Toshiro deserves to sleep alone without his father sleeping next to him." Kensei knew what he said sounded redundant; he just couldn't bring himself to care.

The person walked further in and sat nearby, "You need time. Three months probably isn't enough for you. Has Hitsugaya been complaining?"

"No, he hasn't. Yet the more I do this the more I set in stone that it isn't safe to sleep alone." Kensei growled out looking up at Shuhei looking at him with understanding grey eyes. "I can't do this to him."

"Is this about your conversation you had with Ryuu?" The vizard sighed and dropped his head to his son's bed. "Then this isn't about you being protective. It's about your fear of losing Hitsugaya."

Brown eyes looked at the instinct hollow, "When did you overhear the conversation?"

The brunette sighed and leaned back on his hands, "Honestly, I didn't hear anything. It was your body language." Grey eyes looked up, "I see it in your body when others are around Hitsugaya that you don't feel you should trust him around. You also do everything in your power to make sure that he's never hurt." Shuhei sighed, "I saw the way you looked at Ryuu when he yanked you down. You looked at him like he denied you a job you should be doing for Hitsugaya, not Amanda." The instinct hollow sighed putting his hands in his lap, "I get why you are so protective of him, I really do. You know it's really strange but sometime after he left Soul Society I just…I felt this…really weird concern every time Hinamori or one of the other reapers would talk about killing Hitsugaya on sight." Kensei blinked in surprise he could have sworn he heard about this before. "In fact I remember Mitsuo acting up every time they did say something. It just…made me angrier every time I heard it."

Kensei remembered a conversation Ryuu had with him a few days after he had gotten back from his surprise for Toshiro:

 _"So what did you want to talk about?" Kensei asked as he and the older myth walked around on patrol._

 _"It's something I mentioned to the other vizards then I realized I never told you." Ryuu replied looking around, "I was talking about the imprination and how it was affecting them." The mythical hollow smiled, "I remembered that they could slightly imprint others before their inner hollow came out. Dākufaiā told me that sometime after I got Kanna. His exact words were, 'don't be surprised if she shows connections to someone else'."_

 _Kensei blinked, "How many do you think he could do that on?"_

 _Ryuu scratched his chin as he replied, "Dākufaiā said only a couple of people that the inner hollow felt had their chosen's best interest at heart. But that it could also be people that could really use their host companionship or friendship. He's not entirely sure as it hasn't been fully explored."_

 _"So it's based off the myths choice not the host?" Ryuu shook his head causing the vizard to nod in understanding._

Blinking Kensei looked at Shuhei in realization, "His inner hollow chose you to be a friend."

Shuhei looked at the vizard he looked up to in surprise, "What are you talking about?"

"It's something Ryuu told me. The myths inner hollow picks who they imprint on. In addition to that it also imprints in a different way to the others around it. Apparently Kiyoshi must have picked up on your inner hollow and imprinted in a way when he found the preferred father figure it would activate after."

"I thought it was subconscious." The brunette asked confused.

"That's because it is." The two looked at Ryuu in the door way, "The inner hollow may pick who they imprint on but the roles those imprints play is based on what the host unconscious needs."

Shuhei blinked, "Then why me? It can't be just because of Mitsuo."

Ryuu shrugged, "I don't know. Each myth thinks differently. Each have different criteria that their chosen's have to meet as well as who they imprint on. For all I know the reason you were picked was because you likely were a candidate for a father figure."

"Then...Rangiku…she was…"

Ryuu nodded in agreement, "That actually does not surprise me. With how she treats Akira and Kanna, she a natural mother figure. However for you I don't know it if was due to you being a candidate for father figure or that his inner myth saw something that made it want you part of the family." As Shuhei got up and left to contemplate what he learned Kensei went to get up but Ryuu put a hand up, "Stay with him. Hisagi was right. This is not what I meant by overprotection. It's some other things you do. This is about how you both are feeling. Right now I can even tell you two are not ready to be separated. He has nightmares concerning what happened in soul society. And for you, my mother's body took Hitsugaya from you twice. Trust me, I can tell you both need this."

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

A few hours later Akira and Kanna jumped onto their beds just as their father walked in, "I need to talk to you two." The look on his face caused the two of them to sit up ready to listen to what he had to say. Ryuu looked at his children already feeling what he had to talk about was going to kill him inside. Taking a deep breath he spoke, "Kanna, Akira…you are getting to the point where I need to start separating the two of you while you sleep."

Surprisingly it was Kanna that verbally protested, "You can't do that. That's our choice."

Brown eyes looked in the green his daughter had as he said carefully, "Kanna, I don't have a choice in the matter. You are reaching the age where you will be getting your powers under control. While it is not perfect control it is good enough to where you will be leaving my nest in a couple hundred years."

The cerberus covered her mouth in shock shaking her head, "I don't want to leave."

Ryuu held back from showing his own pain at her words but before he could speak his son said, "What if we waited a hundred more years dad?" The redhead pouted cutely, "I don't want to leave my sister's side."

The dragon shook his head it was so hard for him to do this to his children, "I should have started this fifty years ago. Right now the two of you should be on the opposite sides of the room." Steeling himself up he looked into the eyes of his children, "The reason I am doing this is because I refuse to hold the two of you back anymore than necessary. I've done enough damage as it is."

"No you haven't." Kanna said then yelped when she got bopped lightly on the nose by her father's dragon tail.

With his tail settling behind him Ryuu looked straight into her eyes, "Look at me in the eye and tell me that I haven't held you back from your potential? When was the last time you went out to town on your own, Kanna?" She looked down her put her hands in her lap, "I know very well what I have done. I may be a dragon and like to horde what I love most to myself, but dragons also let their children go when they gain their wings."

"But it hurts you when I go out." Kanna said closing her eyes.

Akira looked away only to look back when his father spoke, "My griffin, did you enjoy your time while you were at Ichigo's?"

"Yes."

"Did you once think about how I was feeling while you were gone? And be truthful." Ryuu asked looking into his son's blue eyes.

"No, I didn't." The griffin pouted, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Both the kids looked up at him, "It may be hard for me to let you go but that is something I'm going to deal with no matter what. It's not just the dragon in me, it's also a father thing." Ryuu focused on Kanna, "Where as Akira still has time with me, yours is running low. I have a couple hundred years to get your ready to be on your own. One of those steps is getting you and Akira to start separating when you sleep."

"But…Akira needs me." Kanna complained, "I can't leave him to himself."

"Akira, how do you feel about that statement?" Seeing his daughter about to speak, he quickly placed his tail over her mouth, "I didn't ask you."

Seeing his dad's eyes on him the griffin thought about his response. He didn't even need to hear his dad tell him to tell the truth since he knew what he wanted to know, "I…I honestly…did it for you sis." Kanna's head whipped around it looked like she had whiplash, "I'm honestly fine. When I was…captured by Jaakuna and Aizen I didn't feel uncomfortable. I didn't even need to sleep next to Kensei. To be honest…it was…kind of nice not being treated like…I was going to cry just because I wasn't holding your hand."

Ryuu let his tail drop as the cerberus stared at the griffin in shock. "What you are doing Kanna is the same thing I enforced in you. I showed you it was okay to not let him grow up. I did this by constantly checking on you. While Akira still needs it for the most part, you do not."

Kanna bit her lip, "Do I have to?"

Ryuu nodded, "Yes, in addition to this I will be signing you up for school next week."

Akira looked at Kanna in absolute jealousy, "That is so unfair."

Kanna looked less than enthusiastic then looked at their father, "But I already know everything." Ryuu raised an eyebrow and handed her a piece of paper. On the paper was a math problem that showed her an example. The problem itself she had never seen before. "Ah, has math really changed this much."

"Yes it has." The dragon replied with a small smile, "I am letting you know that you will be going to school with Ichigo."

While Akira looked even more jealous Kanna looked surprised, "I'd be going to school with Ichigo." The cerberus frowned and looked away, "But, I don't want to go to school."

"Sorry, my hatchling but you will have to go. The two of us have to learn to let our loved ones be away from us." Ryuu replied walking to Kanna's bed, "Lay down on your beds."

With a pout Kanna laid down and reached her hand out for her brother's. Akira squeezed her hand then pulled his hand away looking guilty. Green eyes looked at her father as he pulled her bed to where she could barely touch the griffin's own hand. "Dad…"

Ryuu shook his head, "I'm not pulling you that far away. You will be fine." His tail pulled in walking over to sit on Kanna bed. He wanted to say something but he just couldn't find the right words. So he merely tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while Akira watched from him bed.

The griffin felt relief yet guilty at the same time for not holding his sister's hand. Despite hating the fact he was being held captive he had enjoyed being able to sleep on his own. He quite enjoyed how Kensei had left him to his own devices though he constantly had Toshiro near him, not that the vampire myth had been anymore keen on being away from his father either. It was also pretty cool to be the protector instead of the protected. He remembered the feeling he had gotten in his chest when Kensei had motioned for the younger myth to go to him while he yelled at Jaakuna. 'If I'm being honest with myself, I'd like to protect him again. I liked that feeling.' Blue eyes looked up at his father's brown as the man smiled at him, "Did I miss something?"

Ryuu chuckled lightly while Kanna was looking at him in surprise. "It seems that you discovered apart of yourself. I know the look." The dragon made his way over to his youngest. "There's more to you than meets the eye Akira." The teenager gave a smile as his father's smiled turned to one of pride putting a hand softly on his head, "I can't wait to see how you are with your own nest one day." Watching her dad with her brother made Kanna smile, it was one of her favorite things to watch.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Giggling could be heard from Lizzy's room as Amanda chased her daughter around. "Get back here you little stinker. I'm going to tickle you to sleep."

"No." The eight year old replied laughing going under her bed just missing being grabbed by her mother, "No, no tickling. Tickling is bad."

Amanda faked sadness, "Oh my daughter doesn't love me anymore." She collapsed to the floor crying into her hand. Lizzy peaked out before giggling and going back under the bed, "Darn it that no longer works."

"You did that last time mommy." Lizzy laughed wiggled to the other side of her bed. "You can't get me mommy."

The hydra jumped on the bed causing her daughter to scurry off to avoid being caught, "Oh you want to play with me. You are going to lose my little hatchling." Lizzy laughed running to avoid her mother again. Helen walked over and leaned against the doorway watching the two run around the room. The werewolf knew that Amanda was playing it easy on her daughter and not catching her immediately on purpose. This was the Hydra's tactic of tiring her daughter out when she had a little too much energy.

Helen often wished she had a child imprint on her but she was happy just being Lizzy's aunt. That little girl was the light of her life. She wondered if she did get imprinted on what the child would be like. 'Now that I think about it…It's probably better that Amanda has the child. Lizzy is a bit of a handful when she wants to be.' The werewolf shook her head then quickly grabbed the young myth into her arms. "She is mine." Amanda laughed and chased Helen holding her daughter who was laughing. As they ran to the living room Love and Hachi looked up from what they were reading smiling seeing the two women and the laughing child. It was funny when they did things like this. Seeing Amanda get her daughter from her friend made them laugh as she pushed the werewolf over the side of the couch forcing Shuhei to catch her before she fell to the floor. The Hydra then ran to the young myth's room and jumped on the bed with her.

Lizzy laughed and cuddled into her mother's arms, "I love you mommy."

The mother smiled into her child's hair, "I love you too my water princess." She stayed where she was feeling the need to sleep next to her child that night instead of on her own wishing she was next to her hunky mate instead.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

In Kensei's inner world his inner hollow and zanpakuto lazed about as their master had fallen asleep cuddling their precious little vampire. As the wind spirit laid down on his back he felt someone enter the inner world but ignored it knowing the hollow would react enough for the both of them. Like Tachikaze had predicted the hollow stood up and looked in the direction of the intruder with a glare, "Who is trespassing? I'll kill you where you stand."

"Is that anyway to treat a guest?" A feminine voice replied standing in the shadows of one of the rocky outlooks.

The inner hollow growled growing snake fangs in his anger, "It is when you didn't knock." On his face the purple lines started decorating his cheeks and around his eyes. He was doing his best not to wake his master who was sleeping nearby in the inner world.

"So that's what the lines would look like on his face instead of his mask. That pretty handsome to see." The inner hollow paused in shock hearing that so the female continued to talk, "Also got to say seeing you as his inner hollow is pretty cute too."

At this point Tachikaze sat up to see who was flirting with Kensei's unnamed inner hollow. The white haired vizard had decided to not follow the trend of naming his hollow, not that the hollow cared to have a name anyway. Looking over to the feminine voice he could see she was defiantly not a normal hollow like Kensei's hollow used to be. The female was pretty with long teal hair, light green eyes, she was wearing normal everyday clothing, she had claws, sharpened incisors, and her arms were scaly on her tanned skin. On her shoulder was an iguana made of fire. "Do you two have a name we can call you or are you a nameless hollow like this overactive fool?"

The female hollow smiled, "You can call me Legionnaire, and this is Flare." The iguana nodded before closing her eyes settling herself easily. Legionnaire smiled placing a hand on her hip, "I just came to learn a bit about Kensei, you think that'd be okay if I ask you two some question about him." Light green eyes looked at Kensei sleep in the shadow of one of the rocks in his inner world. To her it was kind of cute to see him so relaxed and at peace.

The inner hollow growled, "I don't care who you are I'm not answering any of your questions." The pale version of Kensei walked away sat as far away as he could crossing his arms over his chest glaring off in the distance like a child.

Tachikaze sighed and smacked a hand to his head. The female hollow laughed lightly at the reaction, "I take this is normal."

The wind spirit nodded, "Yes, he's rather irritating when he wants to be." The hollow glared at him but the spirit ignored him and looked at Legionnaire in the eye. "Either way you can ignore him it's amazing that Kensei is a sane and he's able to take care of Toshiro as well as he is."

The teal haired woman laughed lightly, "So I can ask you some questions? Kensei tends to ignore my master especially since he's so focused on the young fledgling."

Tachikaze laughed lightly, "Yes, he tends to super focus on him. Toshiro is his life right now. I can answer some questions but I can't promise I will answer all of them. Especially if they are too personal." The spirit looked at the female hollow, "Do you plan on telling your master?"

Legionnaire shook her head, "Nope, I'll happily keep the information to myself so long as you help me to give me information that I can tell her to get his attention. She's having a hard time doing that."

The wind spirit nodded, "Yes, I'll help you get his attention. It's about time he gets a girl anyway."


	11. Dragon's Fury

Chapter Ten: Dragon's Fury

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings** : Hehe

 **Guest (Chapter Ten, October 17, 2018):** I am glad you are enjoying the story. : ) End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Tachikaze laughed lightly, "Yes, he tends to super focus on him. Toshiro is his life right now. I can answer some questions but I can't promise I will answer all of them. Especially if they are too personal." The spirit looked at the female hollow, "Do you plan on telling your master?"_

 _Legionnaire shook her head, "Nope, I'll happily keep the information to myself so long as you help me to give me information that I can tell her to get his attention. She's having a hard time doing that."_

 _The wind spirit nodded, "Yes, I'll help you get his attention. It's about time he gets a girl anyway."_

 _Now:_

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

And final yet is the most important fall,

For in the center is the most dangerous of them all.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Yawning Toshiro opened his teal eyes and looked at his father sleeping; however it looked like his father was not having a good dream. He went to move so that he could help him wake but the moment he moved the vizard's arms tightened and he buried his face into the vampire's hair. The young myth was surprised by the grip his father had on him. It scared him that his own father was afraid, it reminded him of when he had first been taken from Kensei. The look of shock that had been on his face when he had been taken had been was the first time he had ever seen Kensei take by surprise. He looked up to his fathers sleeping face. Slowly reaching up he touched the vizard's chin and pushed gently so as not to actually hurt his father. "Dad, wake up." Seeing his father not waking up worried him, "Dad." Kensei's breath started to pick up however Toshiro got a bit distracted when he felt that warm sensation in his chest. Looking toward the covered window he tried to puzzle out what it was when a different feeling altogether entered his chest. Cuddling close to his father's chest his hand went down and gripped the man's shirt. He buried his face into his father's chest.

He could the warmth he had been feeling at first trying to chase away the darkness trying to cause the fear. The fear he was feeling seemed to cause a bit of anger in the warmth as it attacked the darkness with all the more vigor. He wanted to help the warmth but found that he felt paralyzed by what the darkness was causing. He swore he could feel that he was shaking as he tried to fight the fear gripping his chest. Feeling what felt like a kiss to his forehead he calm down keeping his head buried in his father's chest. Terrified teal eyes looked at his father wishing that he was awake. He really needed to see Kensei's strength or have his Kensei special comforting words.

He could feel Kensei calming down as his grip on him loosened though he clearly was not about to let him out of his arms anytime soon. Content with where he was teal eyes closed breathing in his father's comforting scent. He felt so safe in the man's strong arms making him think that nothing could harm him so long as he stayed near him. The vampire's stomach was telling he was getting hungry for both blood and food but it wasn't bad enough where he needed to wake the bleached haired vizard. He was about to decide to let his mind wonder when he felt his fathers spiritual pressure change. Opening his eyes he looked into the golden eyes of his father's inner hollow. "Is everything okay?"

"I should be asking you that." The nameless hollow replied, "You felt like you were afraid."

In his own inner world both Kiyoshi and Hyorinmaru opened their eyes feeling the hollow out. It had caused them to become curious as to what was happening. They had both felt the feeling danger earlier and had fought back against whatever was trying to take over their master's mind along side the presence that had been there. But feeling Kensei's hollow out without the man being awake was not something that happened very often. Toshiro bit his lip and shook his head, "I'm okay." He knew he was testing the hollow patients. If there was one thing the two had in common was that the hollow and Kensei had little to no patients when it concerned something they wanted to know, especially if he himself was involved. However the hollow had less patients than his master and had not learned to control the urges as well as the vizard had over the several months.

Golden eyes glared down at the boy in his arms when he looked down avoiding his gaze. ' _Be gentle with the boy_. _'_ Tachikaze warned, ' _He's still a child no matter how much he denies it._ '

The hollow knew he had better listen or the spirit was going to be waking the sleeping vizard that was still sleeping peacefully. Biting back his normal response, "Toshiro,…" Teal eyes instantly looked at him not used to hearing his name in such a bubble voice though he regretted it almost immediately when he was met with those insistent eyes, "…don't lie to me." The vampire tried to turn his face downward but the hollow caught his chin, "Talk to me."

Averting his eyes the young myth replied, "If…I talk about it becomes real."

This confused the hollow so the zanpakuto clarified, ' _He's scared to talk about it essentially._ '

' _That's the point of talking to an adult isn't it?_ ' The inner hollow asked.

' _Yes but how often does he talk about his problems without needing to break down first?_ ' The spirit asked with a raised eyebrow.

' _It's going to be real no matter what._ '

The hollow looked at Kensei stretching his arms over his head, ' _When did you wake up?_ '

' _I always wake up when something is wrong with him._ ' The Vizard said amused, ' _You know that. Now be blunt with him. He can handle it._ '

' _But he looks so…_ '

Kensei raised an eyebrow, ' _Vulnerable? Of course he does. It's the same look he had when he emotionally shattered the first few times. Now be blunt or I'm taking over and he doesn't learn he can rely on you._ '

Quickly the hollow focused at the vampire who looked closer to curling in on himself. Acting on instinct he leaned forward and cuddled the boy close to himself. Toshiro sighed with content when his father's hollow kissed his head. He remembered when Matsumoto tried to do it he felt insulted, yet here the hollow was doing the same action and he felt safe and comforted. Closing his eyes he spoke, "I'm scared."

"Of what?" The golden eyed hollow asked softly.

Toshiro felt his heart beating hard in his chest. He didn't want to admit what scared him but he felt like he was unable to handle it on his own. "It…felt like Jaakuna." Hearing her name sent chills down the hollow's spine. "I know it wasn't her but it really felt like her. It was dark."

Kensei glared from his inner world. He truly despised that name above all names in the world. Not even Aizen could gain the hatred that woman gotten from him. "Do you know what it was trying to do?"

The vampire shook his head, "But it felt like death warmed over. But…I…wasn't alone."

"Of course you're not. You are surrounded by people that care for you." The hollow said petting the back of the young hollow's head.

"No, it was different." Teal eyes looked up, "It fought with Kiyoshi and Hyorinmaru to make the dark feeling go away. It even got angry when I was scared. It felt…warm."

The hollow didn't know how he felt about what his kid had just said. "Do you know what that warmth was?" Toshiro shook his head in reply, "You…seemed familiar with it by the way you said it."

"I…" Teal eyes looked away sheepishly, "I may have felt it once before when I was leaving Kurosaki's."

Kensei was irritated that his child would keep that information from him but held his ground and let his inner hollow handle it for the time being. "Oh is that so?" Part of the young myth felt he should have kept that information to himself now that he was seeing how the hollow was reacting. He could only imagine what his father was actually thinking. "When did you plan on telling him about this 'warmth'?" Toshiro decided to keep his mouth shut and not answer verbally, he felt bad enough not saying something in the first place. Going to the inner world the hollow looked at Kensei, ' _What do you want to do about this?_

At first the vizard just bit his lip before letting out a calming breath, ' _He's not in trouble._ ' When the inner hollow looked at him like he was insane, ' _I'm not punishing him for not telling me about a feeling he had. If it was a bad feeling he would have said something._ '

Tachikaze nodded in agreement to what his master said, ' _He's smarter than you are giving him credit for._ '

With a sigh of irritation he looked at the vampire who refused to look at him, "What…does the feeling cause in you?"

Even though the child didn't look up at him the hollow could tell that the myth was thinking, "It's warm and protective." Teal eyes held confusion for a moment, "But I also am confused by it. I…I feel like…I don't know it just confuses me." Toshiro put his head against his father's chest, "I want to understand it yet no matter what I try some part of me won't allow me to."

The hollow could feel that Kensei felt conflicted and just as confused as the young vampire was. Perhaps he knew what it was subconsciously and was just not allowing himself to even explore the thought. The hollow made the choice to talk to the wind spirit when Kensei took back over, because he seemed to have an idea as to what the feeling that the poor kids was feeling. Letting his head lean on the vampire's own he just held the kid to him, enjoying the sensation of being able to hold him.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Red eyes snapped open and glared out the window that was in his room. Snarling the dragon got out of bed and made his way out the door and straight to the front door. Once there he yanked it open once it was unlocked and his red eyes looking around the darkness that was the night. His canines sharpened in his anger. How dare whatever the feeling was attack his children on the night that he decided to start separating them while they slept. He had felt Kanna get out of her bed and cuddle her brother who was in distress but still asleep. Ryuu could also feel Kensei's hollow out as he seemed to be trying to comfort the young vampire myth.

Closing the door Ryuu walked further outside happy that Helen had also wakened and started to stalk around the house to see if what each myth was feeling was there. Amanda clearly had not left her daughter as he could feel the woman trying to consul her sleeping and frightened child. Sniffing the air made him growl in distaste. He smelled someone near by but it was clear that they were no danger so he merely kept the scent to memory and continued to look around. Every part of his inner hollow was out with the exception of his wings and tail. He could feel fire building in his throat wanting to be set loose on who dare attack them that night. He never felt like he wanted to skin people alive like he did at that moment. He knew very well that someome was planning harm to his children and he would not stand for that at all.

Growling in the back of his throat he shook with anger as he made a fist at his side. From what he could tell whoever was causing the feeling was not actually anywhere close. Spitting out small bit of fire in his anger Ryuu stormed back to the hide out wanting nothing more than impale the cause of his anger on his claws. Upon getting back inside he was met with Helen glaring out the window, her wolf ears twitching in her own anger. "Did you find anything?"

She growled irritated at the feeling she had in her chest, "No,…" Her tail swayed in her contained fury to stay as quiet as possible so as to not wake the others who were sleeping. "…not a damn trace." Her gold eyes met his red sharing their anger and want to kill, "I want nothing more than to go and hunt them down and murder them in their sleep. No one messes with the water princess and gets away with it."

Ryuu nodded in agreement as the two of them looked out the window again, "Hitsugaya is awake, I feel bad for him."

The werewolf gave a soft growl, "It's very angering that they choose to do this at two in the morning. That poor leech doesn't deserve to know what the feeling is." The female shook her head, "At least Lizzy and Akira stayed asleep. I'd hate for those two to suffer from such a crippling fear."

That made the dragon growl angrily as he clicked his claws together, "I want to kill the person causing the children this fear. They are young they don't deserve to feel such things." The two looked at each other then sat on different couches going quiet and decided to stay awake the rest of that early morning so that they were sure that the kids were safe.


	12. Conversation Changers

Chapter Eleven: Conversation Changers

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** Lol, oh if only Ryuu knew lol.

 **Guest (Chapter 11, October 31):** I am glad you enjoyed the chapter.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Ryuu nodded in agreement as the two of them looked out the window again, "Hitsugaya is awake, I feel bad for him."_

 _The werewolf gave a soft growl, "It's very angering that they choose to do this at two in the morning. That poor leech doesn't deserve to know what the feeling is." The female shook her head, "At least Lizzy and Akira stayed asleep. I'd hate for those two to suffer from such a crippling fear."_

 _That made the dragon growl angrily as he clicked his claws together, "I want to kill the person causing the children this fear. They are young they don't deserve to feel such things." The two looked at each other then sat on different couches going quiet and decided to stay awake the rest of that early morning so that they were sure that the kids were safe._

 _Now:_

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

First step up is in the northwest,

where the perfect half shall make it's rest.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Grey eyes opened to find Helen sitting on the side of his bed. With a roll of his eyes he sat up and asked, "Why are you watching me sleep?"

The werewolf narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "Are you not even bothered that you woke up at two in the afternoon?" Seeing the confused expression she pointed to the clock on the side table near his bed, "See for yourself."

The brunette looked over his jaw dropping, "What?"

"No one could wake you, nothing worked. Loud noises right next to your ear, cold water right on your face, pulling you right out of bed to the floor with nothing to break the fall. Do you understand how worrying it was that not even our hollows or zanpakuto could make their way you're your inner world? And don't you say it's because of Kazeshini or Mitsuo. I can assure you they would have let us know that we were not welcome and there was not a peep from them when anyone tried to break in. Yet even without them stopping us something was."

Shuhei blinked then went into the inner world, " _Is what she saying true?_ "

The hollow shrugged, " _I don't know I was asleep, at least I think I was._ " He touched his chin, " _At least it felt like it._ "

The zanpakuto spirit nodding in agreement, " _It did feel like I was asleep. I can't remember what happened but I can tell you that I do not feel happy._ " The demon spirit rolled his eyes, " _It felt so…so…_ "

" _Like you were no where but in danger at the same time?_ " The reaper asked his eyes widened when they both nodded. " _What is going on?_ "

" _I don't know but I can tell you that whoever caused it will die a very painful and bloody death._ " Mitsuo growled his hands forming claws before going into fists. " _I'm going to make them wish they never messed with us._ "

" _Count me in."_ Kazeshini agreed, " _My blade will make a perfect cutting tool to make them suffer a horrible and painful death._ "

Shuhei sighed then left his inner world rubbing his temples, "Why…why do I have such violent people in my head. I can't be that violent, can I?"

Helen sighed, "Were they even aware that we tried to come in?"

"No, apparently they were asleep as well." His grey eyes opened and he jumped seeing that the female had put her face close to his own, "Why are you so close to me?"

The myth shook her head before pulling away, "I don't like this." He blinked confused, "I don't like that something had a hold of your mind like that." She then made her way out of his room where he could hear her talking to herself as she walked away.

"What in the world?"

" _Don't ask us. Women are far too confusing for their own good._ " Mitsuo said with a shrug.

" _I'm glad I don't have to worry about them._ " The demon said with a satisfied smirk, " _I'll leave that to you two._ " While Shuhei rolled his eyes and started to get ready he could hear his inner hollow started to argue with the demon spirit.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro and Akira made their way over to the park with the redhead talking jealously about his sister getting opportunity to go to school while he wasn't aloud to, "Ugh, it just so unfair. I really want to go to school. Why can't I go with her? It's not like she'd let anything happen to me."

"Maybe it because she's older and is more ready to join the world and you're not?"

Blue eyes glared at his friend, "I am too ready to join the world." His arms crossed over his chest as Toshiro raised an eyebrow at him unamused, "What? I so am."

"You know from what I've read most kids always say that."

"Hey, I am not most kids, I'm way older than them." The older myth said pointing a thumb into his chest, "I got loads of experience."

"Do you know everything about MH's?" The teal eyed male asked with a raised eyebrow, "What about how to control your powers like Oda or Ms. Parks?" The redhead deflated with a pout, "As far as I know you, me, and Parks are still learning how to control it like them. We need more years of experience to do that. As far as I'm aware we are no where close to as ready as Hirano are. We are not the adults they are." Toshiro stopped then groaned when he realized what he just said, "I did not just admit that."

Akira chuckled, "I think you did. What's so wrong with being a kid anyway? You make it seem like a curse."

"Now you are being hypocritical."

"No,I'm not." The griffin said.

"Yes, you are. First you complain that you are not being treated like an adult and now you are saying that it is fun to be a kid. Is this what all teenagers are like? Because I'm sure that I've heard Kurosaki complaining about the very similar thought processes."

Akira glared lightly at the white haired, "You know one day that you are going to be a 'teenager' too right." Teal eyes locked on the redhead, "So that means you will be making the same complaints that Ichigo and I make as well. So you can't say stuff like that."

"I can talk anyway I want. You are not my fath…" The young myth looked away realizing that he was talking like a normal living kid, "I've been down here too long." The teenager burst out laughing hearing him talking like that and he was unable to say anything as he fell to the ground in laughter. "This is not funny Akira."

"Y…you're right…this is hi…hilarious." The griffin said in laughter, "You are not used to talking this way that when you…realize you do…you literally freeze in mid sentence." Toshiro sighed and started to walk away causing the teenager to quickly get up and follow him to the river where the two of them had been headed to meet up with Ichigo and Chad. "Hey, you can't leave me here. They are expecting you and I, not just you."

"Then don't be on the ground and walk." The younger myth replied continuing to walk away.

The griffin squawked in irritation as he ran to follow after his friend, "Hey! Don't you dare leave me." Teal eyes looked over at him as the wheels turned in the younger child's before he darted out of the older's sight, "Hey, get back here!"

"Try and keep up." The young reaper said running with the older trailing behind him. It was clear that Toshiro was running the long way as they would have made it to the meeting point already.

"I will catch you Toshiro." Akira yelled as he ran after his friend, "Of that I assure you."

Toshiro grinned as he ran, "So far you are all talk no bite." He could feel a laugh building in his throat and a smile threatening to take over his face in place of the grin that he had currently. It felt great being able to run and not worry about trying to get the approval of others in the same high position. He heard his friend gripe behind him and yelling at him to be ready to be caught. At some point they passed where Ichigo and Chad were but still kept running and chasing. Akira was now laughing as he ran after him yelling that he was going to catch him if it was the last thing he did. Toshiro was sure that he had seen Ichigo smiling when they had ran by him and Chad.

Toshiro did laugh lightly when Akira did catch him and the two of them fell to the ground when the older crashed into him. "Ha! I told you that I would catch you." Toshiro squirmed to get free from the older male pinning him down,

"Get off me." The white haired myth said pushing to get the older off of him.

Akira laughed, "No." He moved to pin the younger beneath him but was being fought off with Toshiro's strength. Ichigo and Chad ran up to see the two wrestling on the ground. Ichigo bit his lip holding back from saying anything that would cause the vampire mythical hollow to be self-conscience. It was hard for him not to say anything but he managed not to as he walked over and tickled Akira's side causing the redhead to laugh and roll to the side to get away from the other teen's fingers, "Ah! No tickling Ichigo. That's cheating."

The youngest myth quickly got up and distanced himself from the griffin. Chad gently touched the vampire's shoulder making him jump in surprise, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

The white haired male shook his head, "It's okay, I just wasn't expecting you to touch my shoulder." The two of them turned and watched as Ichigo and Akira started wrestling each other. "What was the plan anyway? Akira and I were just told to meet you and Kurosaki?"

"Ichigo wanted us to all go and watch a movie."

"What 'movie' did he have in mind?"

Ichigo pinned the griffin myth down and said as he made sure to keep the other pinned, "No movie was picked. I figured we could pick one when we get there. That way we all agree on what we are going to watch."

"I don't know what 'movies' are out."

Ichigo sighed getting off of the griffin and helping him up as he said, "Why does that not surprise me." He shook his head, "Let's watch one that has action in it that way we can all enjoy it."

"What about one of the marvel movies that came out in recently here? It has action and humor." Akira suggested, "I remember Helen talking about it and how it was such a good movie to watch."

"Oh, that does sound good." Ichigo agreed as Toshiro looked between the two redheads in confusion. The brown eyed male chuckled, "Once you watch a movie you enjoy I assure you that you will get it. Going to the movies is life when all we want to hang out with your friends."

Teal eyes narrowed unsure if he really understood what a movie actually was, "What is this movie? I've never heard dad talking about what ever that is."

Ichigo looked at Akira, "Do you all just not watch movies or something? Because he should know what that is by now."

The redhead scratched the back of his head, "I guess, we've never watched them due to us being busy playing board games or soccer."

"Do you even watch tv?"

Toshiro and Akira looked at each other then shook their head as the older replied, "We never want to stay inside unless we are reading one of his books from his room."

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose, "Toshiro, you do know there are shows I'm sure you would love to watch."

"Why would I do that when I can go outside and read books? Watching the tv doesn't seem all that entertaining." The white haired male asked as the four of them started walking toward where the movie theater was.

The orange haired male shook his head, "That's because you've never tried it.

"Still not sure it's all that entertaining." The vampire said but still following the taller males to their destination. He really didn't want to be in the hide out at the moment due to Hiyori being a little more temperamental than normal. And she wasn't the only one as all the females in the building were either eating more sweets than normal and were snappy at the simplest of things. Toshiro and Akira were not the only ones that left to get fresh air from the adult females. Kensei had left earlier that morning to go work out in the gym while the other male vizards were gone before Kensei left. Ryuu left with Shuhei to go get food for the hideout. Kensei had told Toshiro not to go back to the till he called him on his cell phone. Toshiro had a feeling that this was something that his father didn't feel like explaining currently. However he still felt confused so he turned to Ichigo asking, "Kurosaki, is there any reason why girls act weird at the same time once a month?"

Instantly Ichigo and Akira looked embarrassed by the question causing the vampire to be more confused, "Ah, I don't… That is not the question you want to ask in public."

Toshiro sighed, "Why does no one want to explain this to me?"

Ichigo turned to Akira who sighed and replied, "His dad left the moment he asked, my dad was 'busy' making a grocery list, Shuhei walked away before he could ask, I walked away when he tried to ask, and the male vizards walked away the moment he asked as well."

"Wait,…SS doesn't explain this to the younger SR's?"

"They didn't when I was there but then again I never made it past the Academy." The griffin replied, "However that does surprise me that they never explained part of it to him."

Teal eyes glared at the older looking males, he was starting to get irritated the more they spoke in riddles. "Will someone just explain it?"

"It's better if Kensei explains it to you." Chad suggested, "Ichigo is right that we should not be talking about it in public."

"When I asked dad he left like I asked the worst question in the world and told me not to go home till he called me. I thought parents answered questions when we were confused." The white haired male said clearly irritated at the lack of answers he was not getting.

Ichigo sighed, "I'd almost suggest my father explaining it to you but he'd make it even more embarrassing than it already is and if Kensei explained it." The teenager was trying his best to not think about the last 'talk' he had with his father. He had never been more embarrassed in his life. In the end he had preferred the 'talk' he had with his sex ed teacher than his own father. He feared when his sisters had to go through the same thing he did.

Toshiro raised an eyebrow, "Why would you ask your father anything? He makes any talk you have with him embarrassing. I once asked him how he organized his paperwork and he made it the most embarrassing and unrelated conversation I have ever had in my life."

The teenager nodded, "I feel you. I can't tell you how often that has happened to me."

Akira tilted his head, "I'm confused."

Ichigo sighed, "My father used to be Toshiro's captain in SS."

"It's Hitsugaya to you Kurosaki."

"Anyway, he and I both have experiences with him and I can't help but feel sorry for him since in the beginning I had a buffer with my mom when he had to deal with Matsumoto and my dad at the same time." Ichigo rubbed his temple, "The Old Goat is way too embarrassing for his own good."

Toshiro nodded but stayed quiet while a blue eye winked at the other's sly move to change the topic. Keeping on the current topic he asked, "Who is your dad anyway. I don't think I ever had the chance to meet him."

"You don't want to." Ichigo said unamused by the idea, "He find someway to embarrass me in addition to making you wish you didn't know him."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "He can't be that bad."

Ichigo and Toshiro pinched the bridge of their nose as the carrot haired teen said, "You have no idea how bad he is. Trust me you don't want to meet him."

Before Akira could ask more about Ichigo's father Toshiro spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we are here."

The griffin sighed, "Fine, I'll ask later." Both Ichigo and Toshiro sighed with relief and walked inside the movie theater.


	13. Movie Dilemma

Chapter Twelve: Movie Dilemma 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I apologize for how long it took me to update. My hubby and I went on a vacation and I and I left all my things at home so that I could focus on him and family.

Review Replies:

 **Flamesofanangelwings:** lol

 **Guest (chapter twelve November 14, 2018):** Or never had the chance to think about it ;) End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _Ichigo and Toshiro pinched the bridge of their nose as the carrot haired teen said, "You have no idea how bad he is. Trust me you don't want to meet him."_

 _Before Akira could ask more about Ichigo's father Toshiro spoke up, "I'm pretty sure we are here."_

 _The griffin sighed, "Fine, I'll ask later." Both Ichigo and Toshiro sighed with relief and walked inside the movie theater._

 _Now:_

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

In the southwest is one of air,

But beware it's fierce prideful glare.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ichigo laughed with Akira as they talked excitedly about the movie, while Toshiro rubbed his temples in slight irritation. Chad looked at the young half reaper, "You didn't seem to enjoy it."

The vampire sighed, "It's not that it wasn't 'action packed' I just don't see how that was supposed to pique my interest."

"Are you kidding that was awesome." The griffin cheered, "Black Panther was amazing. I'll have to ask dad to see if we can own that movie when it comes out."

Brown eyes looked at the ex-captain with a thoughtful expression. Then smiling as he said, "Okay, challenge accepted." Teal eyes looked at the teenager confused and the carrot haired male continued to grin, "So action movies are not your thing. I know of a video store we can go to. We will find the movie you will enjoy."

Toshiro became annoyed, "Why do you insisted on being irritating?"

Ichigo chuckled, "I'm not being irritating you the one that thinks I am when all I'm trying to do is broaden your horizons." Seeing teal eyes glaring at him made the teenager laugh all the more amused.

"Oh come on Toshiro it will be fun." The younger myth looked at his mythical friend who was pouting at him, "It's nice to be out of the house. Please?"

Seeing his friends green eyes pulling the pouty puppy look didn't really do anything persuade him in anyway but he did remember that Kensei had told him he couldn't go back home till he called. Toshiro really wasn't in the mood to find out what his dad would do if he found out he went back home before hand. Giving a small sigh he said, "It's not like I have anything else going on."

Akira cheered happily as he followed the other two teens. Toshiro looked over his shoulder when he felt the warm sensation in his chest. Looking around he tried to find the source of it but who ever the person was had a strong control of their spiritual pressure. He turned and nearly jumped when he almost crashed into a man walking by him, "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It quite alright young man." Toshiro felt irritated hearing the man say that but kept his cool, "You are not lost are you?"

"No, my friends are nearby." The white hair child turned to find where they went happy to see them waiting at the corner for him. He quickly walked to where they were and gave a small sigh looking over his shoulder at the man that had talked to him. The man was walking in the opposite direction making him feel better when he was standing next to his older looking friends.

"You okay?"

"I think so." Teal eyes looked in brown, "That man…just set off my defenses a little."

Ichigo watched the guy disappear around the corner with narrowed eyes. While he was unable to really feel anything from him, he did give off a sense of impending doom of some sort. "Hey, Toshiro are you okay with me coming over when I have free time to learn how to feel SP?"

"I don't have an issue with you doing that. Aren't you coming over to learn English from Hisagi and Tucker?" The vampire myth asked as the group of four walked across to the other sidewalk.

"Well… Yes, I am."

"Why did you feel the need to ask me anyway? I'm not the one running the house like I did in SS." Teal eyes locked onto the teens brown, "The ones you need to ask is dad and Uncle Love." Ichigo looked at the white haired vampire curiously and froze in mid stride, "What?"

The orange haired male opened and closed his mouth for a moment before settling with, "Nothing, just a stray thought." He looked away from the smaller of their group and into the face of the griffin looking at him with the most amused expression Ichigo had ever seen the redhead have. "The video store is just over here."

Akira laughed and turned to head in the direction he had been pointed to. Toshiro was confused and still followed after the group. His mind trying to figure out what happened to cause Ichigo to pause like that. Thinking about what he said last he felt a small embarrassed blush covered his cheeks. Peeking to the side he saw Chad walking next to him giving a small smile but not saying anything. Thankful the young myth continued to walk with the group missing someone peeking around a corner.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Toshiro walked in the front door rubbing his temples a plastic bag hanging from his arm, "Why I continue to even be around him I'll never understand."

Kensei raised an eyebrow and looked at his child as he asked, "What happened?"

"Kurosaki and the ridiculousness that follows him ever step of the way no matter what is going on." The young myth replied sitting next to his dad his eyes closing. "I question why I even bother trying to be friends with him."

"Perhaps because you want a friend like that who will not let you get away with all the bull you try to do." Teal eyes looked into his father's brown, "Don't look at me like that." Kensei narrowed his eyes, "You know exactly what king of crap you try to get away with and he will not let you just like Akira won't. Now…" The father indicated to the bag on his arm, "…what did you end up getting?"

"Just some movies Kurosaki and Akira think I will enjoy because I didn't enjoy this movie we watched while we were out of the hideout." Toshiro replied putting the bag down showing the titles had something to with either history and nature information.

"Why didn't you get a movie with Harry Potter? Didn't you read all of the books already?" Kensei asked looking at the cases of the movies his son had currently. "It seems like they only picked these because it was information based."

"That's what I thought to." The vampire looked at his father, "They made Harry Potter into a movie?"

"Yes." Kensei replied, "What did you go and see with the boys?"

"Black...black something. All I know is it had a man dressed in a black skin tight suit fighting to protect a strangely named country that was hidden and hard to find. At least that is all I got out of it."

Kensei looked at the griffin for a better explanation when the teenager came bounding into the room. The redhead grinned and quickly jumped into an explanation of a movie called Black Panther and how it was awesome then ran off to find his own father to see if they could buy the movie when it came out. Kensei looked at his son who expressed even more confusion by what he had heard, "I see." He pulled out his phone and pulled up his searcher. When he found what he was looking for he showed Toshiro. "This is the movies I was talking about they have it in Japanese as well as English."

"I am to assume they wont have everything in the movie correct?" Kensei nodded to the child's question, "Do they change anything?"

"They will have to due to the movie only being a couple of hours long each." The vizard replied with a nod of his head, "But there are reviews that say that they were pretty good to watch."

"I'll keep that in mind." Toshiro handed the phone back, "Do you think any of the other books I have read were turned into movies?"

"Not sure, the only reason I know about Harry Potter being a movie is because of some teenagers talking about it and how much they liked it. Despite the fact they had to watch it with subtitles."

"I'll think about it. I really don't think that movies are all that great." Toshiro replied then looked at the movies he had gotten, "I'm really hoping these don't make me feel like I'm wasting me time like Black Panther did. It didn't help that the characters kept giving out jokes that I didn't understand."

Kensei nodded, "I understand." He picked up the movies his son brought home and placed them next to the TV for them to watch later.

"Can you explain to me why the women are acting weird now?" The vizard groaned pinching the bridge of his nose, "No one will explain it to me and Kurosaki and Akira refused to explain it and suggested you were the one I should talk to about this. I refuse to go this Kurosaki's dad because the last time I tried to have a serious conversation with him he made it severely embarrassing."

Kensei braced his hand against the wall, "I was hoping to avoid this conversation."

"Do I need to ask one of the girls?" Toshiro asked curiously causing his dad to look at him, "Or is this something I don't need to know?"

The white haired vizard sighed, "Let's go have this conversation in your room."

Reaching the hallway they were met with Amanda walking by eating ice cream from a bowl. As she walked by she smiled and disappeared around the corner with Lizzy right behind her playing a handheld game. Teal eyes looked at his dad confused who just shook his head and place his hand on his shoulder to keep him moving. Reaching his room Kensei pushed him in and shut the door behind them.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Amanda giggled as she walked into the kitchen, her daughter making her way to the living room. Looking at Lisa she gave a big grin, "Kensei is having the talk with Hitsugaya."

The vizard laughed lightly, "He managed to avoid that this morning when he, in all sense of the word, fled from the same conversation. I don't know why he thought Hitsugaya would forget. The kid has the best memory I have ever seen. There is very little he forgets." Lisa giggled behind her hand putting her book in her lap, "Especially when it is bothering him."

The hydra nodded in agreement, "He has a very sharp mind, but that is likely due to him being far more mature than his age suggests." Amanda put her empty bowl down, "I hope he doesn't blow the whole thing out of proportion, not all girls are super emotional during this time frame."

"It probably doesn't help that one time I did and since then the boys try to be out of the house when this time comes just in case. But…" The Vizard grinned mischievously, "…Mashiro and I do however take full advantage of being able to have the house to ourselves for a whole week. I'm surprised that Hitsugaya never asked about it before."

"Probably because he wasn't aware till he saw the hints and clues as to what days that Kensei and the rest of us guys wanted out of the house." Love said walking in smiling amused, "You are aware this is also a time when we like to have time for ourselves as well correct?"

"I'm aware but the fact that all you guys are out of the house is nice reguardless."

Love chuckled amused, "Yes, I'm sure." He opened the fridge and pulled out a water pitcher. Amanda picked up her bowl and took it the sink to clean it as the man walked over to his cup and filled it with his desired beverage. "So what did you girls end up doing today anyway?"

"I read and Mashiro was off doing something else in a different part of the house." Lisa replied giving a cheeky smile, "The house is so nice when Hiyori isn't threatening to beat people over the head."

Love and Amanda laughed the woman replying, "Well I since I saw Hiyori in the gym I spent time with Lizzy and played games with her. While we did I saw Mashiro online buying something. Any reason she would be buying things for Hitsugaya? She kept muttering things about what he liked and didn't."

Love quietly thought for a second then looked at Lisa, "Didn't Shuhei tell us that the kid's birthday is coming up?"

"Hm, true, December is two months away."

Amanda was intrigued, "His birthday is coming up?"

"Yes, if I'm correct Shuhei said his birthday is on the twenty of December. He's turning…51 I think. Goodness what it is to be young again." Love replied with a smile seeing the American's smile get bigger he said, "Seems like you already have an idea of what to get him."

"Yes, are we throwing a party?" Amanda asked looking excited.

"I don't think he'd enjoy that to be honest." Lisa replied, "He's not the most emotional, outwardly at least. Tends to bottle everything up if he can manage it. I'm pretty sure a party will probably just make him uncomfortable."

Love nodded in agreement, "The moment he was in the hideout it was easy to tell what kind of kid is was. Not that I blame him of course. Soul Society could be rough on a young soul, especially in a military position."

"But maybe leaving the presents in his room could work." Amanda suggested making the two vizards chuckle at her, "He wouldn't have to feel embarrassed then."

"Then we should probably coordinate getting him things. He's not the kind of kid that likes unnecessary clutter." Love suggested back.

Amanda smiled at him, "You are the most attentive uncle."

Love smiled, "I try to be."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Btw, I loved Black Panther. Honestly one of the best marvel movies I watched in a long while. I have a lot of marvel movies to catch up on. I can't believe how behind I am on them. I haven't even sent Winter Soldier or the new Avengers movies yet. Oh my goodness, ahhhh.

Anyway, I hope you all have a great day and everything goes right for you all. Peace.


	14. Now You Start To See

Chapter Thirteen: Now You Start To See 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **anielsen33326:** I honestly have no idea how I can explain the last chapter to you. Sorry that I was unable to help.

 **Flmesofanangelwings:** Totally. ; )

 **Guest (chapter 13, Jan. 17 2019):** I am glad you enjoyed it.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"But maybe leaving the presents in his room could work." Amanda suggested making the two vizards chuckle at her, "He wouldn't have to feel embarrassed then."_

 _"Then we should probably coordinate getting him things. He's not the kind of kid that likes unnecessary clutter." Love suggested back._

 _Amanda smiled at him, "You are the most attentive uncle."_

 _Love smiled, "I try to be."_

 _Now:_

In the south lay the youngest,

It's depths make any who stumble regret their darest.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Baby blue eyes looked up seeing Toshiro sitting on the couch reading one of his books from his room. From what she could see it was one of those books that didn't have any pictures and had so many words that she lost interest if she tried to read it on her own. Biting her lip, she walked up and tugged on his jeans. Blinking teal eyes looked over the book in his hands and at her curiously and cautiously. "What book are you reading?"

The male myth looked at her like what she said had confused him, but it was clear that he was thinking about her question. "It's called The Servants of Twilight by Dean Koontz."

"It is good?"

"I am finding the story to be enjoyable."

Lizzy (1) bit her lip hugging her monkey doll to her chest, "Can you read it to me? I like hearing books read." Teal eyes widened at the request then looked at the book concerned. "You…you don't have to."

"That's…not the issue." His hand tightened on the side of the book, being careful to not break the item. "It's…it's not the kind of book you would want read to you, your mom would not like you to hear it."

"Oh, I see."

Biting his lip he took a deep breath before saying, "I…have a book with the collection of Sherlock Holmes. Other than that I don't have a book that I'm sure your mom would like."

"Do you have Harry Potter?"

"Yes." The vampire myth was feeling slightly nervous and he wasn't sure if it was because he was being asked to read to someone younger than him or if it was because of the scene that reading would show. "Is your mom okay with you hearing that?"

"I actually finished reading the first book to her last week." Toshiro looked up into Amanda's (2) dark green eyes, "If you want you two could hole up in Lizzy's room. Personally I'd rather you read her Sherlock Holmes. I want Harry Potter to her and my thing."

Blue eyes looked at her mom, "But, I want more Harry Potter."

"Then you and I can ask if we can borrow the second book or we could go buy the second book. I told you, you and I would make that our thing." Lizzy pouted as her mother looked at the white haired male, "I'm sorry about this. She's asked a few times about you reading to her one of your heavy books."

"I'm positive they are not what you would want her hearing."

"May I?" The hydra held her hand out in question. Taking a deep breath he marked his place and handed her the book. Flipping the book over she read the back of the book. Making a face she nodded and handed the book back, "Yes, I don't want her hearing that book. You have more life experiences to be able to handle what is written without getting nightmares. Lizzy is prone to them pretty badly. Am I right to assume that a lot of your book are like that one?"

"Yes ma'am."

Amanda looked at the clock tilting her head, "It's probably best you don't read to Lizzy today if you plan on doing so."

"Why not mom? I don't have any school work. It's not fair." The young girl griped at her mother upset.

Green eyes looked at her daughter warningly as the vampire felt even more uncomfortable with the attention, "First off Lizzy, Hitsugaya has not said that he would read to you. Second of all, he will be going to bed in the next forty minuets." The young girl looked confused but before she could ask her mother held her hand up, "He has been doing this before we started staying here. Do not question him." The hydra smiled kindly at the male myth, "Do you mind if I ask what kind of books you like to read?"

The woman's question made him feel more comfortable, "Fantasy, suspense, and mystery are the ones I've been reading more as of late."

"I love reading romance and adventure. But I can see the why fantasy is something you like. I am enjoying Harry Potter."

"I found that to be a fun series to read. I don't regret reading it."

"Do you have any recommendations?" The bleached haired male gave a ghost of a smile making Amanda smile wider. It was clear that he had several in mind. "You and I can talk more about that later if you want. It looks like you are half way done with that one."

"I am, it is proving to be a very interesting read."

Amanda nodding in agreement then looked at her daughter who was still pouting adorably, "You are so cute my little hatchling." Toshiro looked at the hydra confused causing her to laugh lightly, "As a hydra I call my child hatchling much like Ryuu does to his own kids. I'm sure you noticed Kiyoshi calling you fledgling correct?"

"Yes, but I though he was doing that because Hyorinmaru calls me hatchling sometimes."

"I've never thought about your zanpakuto spirit calling you that. But that does make sense with you getting confused when both Ryuu and I call our children hatchling. I apologize."

"It's okay." Teal eyes closed then opened as he looked at the book on his lap.

"Do you need anything to drink?"

"I'm not thirsty but thank you for asking." Toshiro sat there for a second before standing up taking his book with him.

"Mommy, did I do something bad?"

"No, my precious hatchling." The hydra sat down and pulled her daughter into her lap, "I am actually quite proud of you for not pestering him to where he ran away."

"But he walked away."

"No, he's probably just starting to get tired so I assume he went to either look for his uncle or father."

"Why does he go to bed so early?"

Amanda tucked a strand of Lizzy's hair behind her ear, "Do you remember when Aunt Helen sometimes goes to sleep at six or eight?" The little girl nodded, "He's like her except that he will always go to sleep earlier due to his myth being a night creature only."

"What is he?"

"You really think that I'm going to just tell you? You full well that you have to figure that out over time."

Lizzy pouted, "But everyone knows what I am. That's not fair."

"It is extremely fair. Do you think anyone told Hitsugaya what the others were. They didn't because he had to learn the same lesson that you are learning. You have to be able to tell what each of us are based on your ability to deduce the facts you pick up on. I'm not sure how Hitsugaya learned to figure it out but I do know that he is able to pick up on exactly what every mythical hollow is due to his own understanding. That is what is important." Amanda replied hugging her daughter.

Looking up the hydra was surprised to find Toshiro standing in front of her holding out the second book to Harry Potter, "I've already finished the entire series."

Smiling the dark haired woman took the book and put it next to her, "Thank you Hitsugaya that is very kind of you."

He looked at her with his pretty eyes before sitting down on the other couch and curled up reading the book he still was in the process of tackling. Amanda watched him a little longer with a smile. She found it a little funny that despite the two having no blood relations to each other, Toshiro and Kensei looked a lot alike. And it wasn't the white hair either. There were certain features that the young vampire had that just made him look a lot alike Kensei. One of the ones she immediately noticed was their nose and the way that Toshiro's face was shaping out to look a lot like Kensei's. The large thing that the hydra had spotted was the fact that Kensei's mannerisms were clearly rubbing off on the young myth. While yes, Toshiro had his own quirks, he was starting to take on how his father acted. It was sort of adorable to Amanda, especially when he acted just as oblivious as his dad with certain things.

With a soft giggle Amanda glanced at her daughter who was looking at the vampire, "Lizzy?" Baby blue eyes locked onto her dark green, "Go and get one of you coloring books. You and I can color if we pull the table up to us." Despite her pouting the eight year old got off her mom's lap and went in the direction of her room. Shaking her head Amanda turned the book in her hand over to read the back. Finding it to be acceptable she placed it on the living room table and pulled it up to the couch she and her daughter would be on. Not once was Toshiro disturbed by the noises, in fact it seemed his mind was sucked into the book as he teal eyes danced from word to word.

Before the hydra could look at him longer, her daughter ran in and held out the stickers to her mom, "My new one came with these." Looking the stickers over, Amanda nodded and placed them on the book she would start to read to Lizzy later that day. The two of them set the crayons out and started to color.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei was laying on a bench in one of the parks. His mind was going a million miles per hour and all on the tentative treaty that Soul Society was giving them. He couldn't see how they still thought of them as dangerous when they clearly just helped them take out Aizen and his attempted to take over Soul Society. They as a group didn't even stay, not that he felt he could ever go back there. Too many bad memories plagued his mind and they over took all the good memories that he had made. At this point he had no intention of going back. Yes, ninth would suffer without a lieutenant or captain but he just did not feel like he was going to be treated right after all the crap he had gone through. And that was with Renji and Izuru trying to mend the bridge of friendship that the two of them once had.

As much as he tried to get over what had happened to him, there was no way that he could let go of what had happened. It had only been several months since he got attacked by all his ex-best friends. He was still plagued by nightmares of them attacking him, though recently it was only Hinamori that did that in his dreams now. He closed his eyes trying to erase the angry face that Momo had as she viciously attacked him for something he didn't know he had till that day. He was trying not to shake as tears were trying to gather in the corner of his eyes. He still remembered the fear and pain of their betrayal. His hand fisted over his heart as he could feel himself shaking. Sitting up Shuhei opened his eyes and looked out to the water as he tried to calm his racing heart. 'Why? Why do I continue to let it bother me? I'm not there anymore. She can't hurt me. They can't hurt me.'

'And she will never get the chance again.' In his inner world the instinct hollow locked eyes with Mitsuo. The hollow had his arms crossed over his chest, and he looked absolutely irritated. The grey eyed male had a pretty good idea what had caused it too. 'None of those fools in Soul Society can't hurt you anymore because you are not about to give your trust to them. And if you do I'll pester you till you start to take it slow.' Seeing the conflicted expression on his master face the gold eyed hollow continued, 'Yeah so they want you to take back your position in ninth division. But you, Kazeshini, and I all know that is a bad idea for you to go back. That blasted woman still has not let go of her anger. She is being nothing but petty. I say you start you own division where you and the other hollow creatures can take care of this area. There is no need for any of you to go back.'

Shuhei rubbed his face, 'You know as well as I, if we start that we are going to be drawn back in. A division requires a captain and lieutenant.'

'Oh my gosh! Then don't let them.'

'No the reaper is right, if they start calling it a division then Soul Society will find some way to rope them all back in. That is the last thing that his group needs at this point.' The zanpakuto spirit said laying on the ground, 'Technically they can just keep doing what the vizards were doing before they came into contact with Hitsugaya when he had to run. They were already doing rounds in taking out hollows before they became an issue.'

Mitsuo frowned and looked at the spirit, 'Then why is our master being so freaking melancholy,

'Because he's in emotional pain.' Grey eyes glared at the two talking about him like he wasn't there, 'I've been in his head long enough to know that he needs to work through all of the crap to get better. Now stop giving him a hard time, you'll only tire yourself out trying to figure out how to get him to let go of the issue faster. Let him take his precious time.'

'I'm right here, you know that right?'

'Yes, we are aware.' Kazeshini said glancing at him, 'We are in your head so you are always here.'

Pinching the bridge of his nose Shuhei left his inner world and walked over to the water looking at his reflection. His eyes going to the scars on the left side of his neck and chin. He still remembered the people that gave it to him and the fact that those that were more visible were the people that were trying to mend their bridges with him, where as the thick scar over his heart was the one from Momo and she was the one that held on to her anger. Tracing the one on his chin he thought of Kira and how he was desperately wanting to fix what he had done wrong. Taking a deep breathe Shuhei ignored the two in his head talking about him.

"Why are you moping?"

"I'm just…deep in thought." Blinking in surprise the instinct hollow turned and looked at the werewolf mythical hollow who had been standing behind him with her arms crossed under her chest. Strangely he found himself wanting to look down. Realizing that he turned and looked at the water as his face burned. Taking a few calming breaths he turned to look at the woman in the eye only to find her inches from his person. How he managed not to squeak in shock was a completely mystery to him. Helen's (3) light brown eyes locked onto his grey and she looked beyond amused, "It's about damn time you started understanding what you were feeling."

"I…I have no idea what you are talking about."

The werewolf grinned mischievously poking him on the nose, "Are you sure about that?" Her head tilted as she let her eyes turn gold causing his face to go red again and take a step back when Helen leaned forward. The woman's grin got bigger as she grabbed his shirt and pulled him back her direction causing him to crash into her. "I think you know full well what I am talking about."

Goodness he could feel his heart pounding in his chest and he was sure that his face was blazing red at this point. As he spoke he could feel the slight strain in his voice as he felt unnaturally nervous. "Um, you had a movie you wanted to watch."

Helen continued to grin and wrapped her arms around the male's waist, "That I did. I heard that Leech has a birthday coming up and I want to get him a movie or book that I know he will like after we watch a movie at the theater."

"Yeah, he turns…"

"I know what age he turns." Her golden eyes went back to light brown, "Amanda plans on getting him presents and leaving them in his room so the stupid leech can open them without feeling 'embarrassed'. I think he should suck it up and deal with a birthday party. What do you think?"

Despite the, now, normal conversation Shuhei felt flustered as the werewolf was now hugging him tightly to her while he merely had his hands placed on her arms not knowing where else to place them. In his head he could hear Mitsuo complaining about the close proximity of the female mythical hollow and Kazeshini was merely ignoring the interaction all together. "I… Well… Hitsugaya is a very private person. He doesn't like to express himself very much. There is no need to force him to do that if he is just going to clam up again."

Helen seemed to stare into his eyes before swiftly kissing his cheek and locking her hand around his. "Fine, I'll leave the little self-conscience leech alone and not force him to man up."

"Why…do you always make fun of Hitsugaya? As far as I know you two don't have any reason to dislike each other." Shuhei asked trying to ignore tingling sensation he felt in his stomach.

"I'm a werewolf and he is a leech. I instinctually like the idea of picking on him." She sighed, "However since he doesn't respond it just became fun riling up Hiyori." The American laughed, "Now that girl's reaction is just too priceless." The male couldn't help but smile amused hearing her say that.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira (4) skipped into town looking at all the shops and biting his lip. He had no idea what to get the kid he considered his best friend as a birthday gift. Giving a small groan as he continued to walk past shop after shop. Stopping at a bookstore he looked at the books on display crossing his arms over his chest. A book was the last thing he wanted to give Toshiro. Almost everyone was going to buy him a book. Putting his head against the glass of the book store he pouted. "He is going to be a nightmare to buy a gift for."

"Who is?"

The griffin perked up and looked over his shoulder at the girl he had met the last time he had went to town on his own. "My friend Toshiro. Almost everyone he knows is going to be getting him books for his birthday in a couple months. I'd get him a movie but we are still not sure he will even like movies. He didn't seem too fond of Black Panther."

Tatsuki smiled as she walked up to stand next to the redhead, "Well what else does he like to do or collect?"

"Well he collects books, likes to write, play games that actually make him think and he is very fond of dragons and is showing a lot of interest in vampires." Akira replied a pout still on his face. "I don't want to buy him something lame."

"Has he read manga?" The female asked, "I know a lot of boys at my school who are interested in that."

The male shook his head, "As far as I know, no. He shows a lot more interest in reading a thicker novel."

"So that leaves anime and manga off the list. What about buying him spiral and pens. A writer will always be happy to have plenty of those." Tatsuki suggested tilting her head.

While the male teenager felt the female actually looked quite adorable when she did that he didn't allow himself to be distracted as he wanted to make sure that got a worth while gift for his friend. "I would but I think that Kensei and Love are getting him that. Even then there is no telling if any of the others are going to get him that too."

"When you say Toshiro, do you mean the short kid with the white hair, teal eyes, and little to no emotion? The one that prefers to be called by his last name?"

Akira blinked, "Well when I first met him he was like that but lately he has been allowing more emotions to show though it isn't a lot." He rubbed the back of his head, "He still likes those he has not allowed to call him by his first name to call him by his last."

"So he is who I think he is." Tatsuki nodded in some kind of understanding, "Yeah, I don't think he will be into the whole anime and manga, and stuff like that. He seemed like a kind of serious person. What if you got him a small statue of a dragon." Bright blue eyes looked into her grey eyes surprised. This made her smile, "Want me to show you the way?"

"Yes please." The redhead said bouncing on his feet, "He'd really like that. I can see him using it and others like it to decorate his bookshelves that he has in his room."

The female laughed amused by his renewed energy, "The shop is actually not that far away."

"Sweet." The blue eyed male said bounding after the female, "So…why were you out and about anyway?"

"I just needed to get out of the house." Tatsuki replied with a wide smile, "I've been doing homework all day. What about you, getting away from homework too?"

"Ah, not really. I finished my home school work my dad gave to me a while ago so I thought now was the perfect time to go and get Toshiro his gift." The redhead smiled brightly, "I mean a birthday only comes around once a year right?"

"You can say that again." The brunette laughed, "How old is he turning anyway? Whatever his last name is."

"It's Hitsugaya and…I believe he is turning either eleven or twelve. I have forgotten to ask. In truth, even though I see him as my best friend I am still learning about him." When she raised an eyebrow at his reply he added, "He's one of the genius kids. I've never seen another as smart as him."

"That makes sense. He did seem a little young when he visited the school before." Internally Akira was happy that he had said the right thing, otherwise he was sure that he was going to be pulled aside so quick when it was found out what he had been talking about. "Can't say that I'm too fond of him, though that probably has to do with the fact the looked like he felt like he had better things he could have been doing with his time."

"Yeah, Toshiro is a little more grown up than normal." Akira said inner locking his fingers behind his back, "But I think that is what makes him the best friend I could ever ask for. He's so interesting and he sees the world differently."

"You can say that again." Tatsuki said leading him into a shop that had a bunch of different looking small statues. Getting excited the griffin went straight to the dragon section taking in the different selections. Smiling the female followed the male she had met up with.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Amanda looked up when Lizzy jumped at the sound of a book falling to the floor. Looking around the woman quickly realized that Toshiro had tried to stay up and wait for his dad to get home. Now the young myth was sleeping on his side completely oblivious to the fact his book had fallen out of his hand. Smiling at the adorable sight he made she got up and walked over to him. She looked out the window realizing that she and her daughter were the only ones in the hideout with the young vampire as the rest were out and about either taking care of a hollow they couldn't get away from or other things. Knowing better than to pick him up the mother went and placed a pillow under his head so that he was more comfortable.

Pushing his hair out of his eyes the hydra couldn't help but continue to look at the sweet sight of the vampire asleep. Picking up his book she placed it on the living room table then turned to her daughter who walked up to her with an extra blanket. "Not for him sweetheart." Her daughter looked at her confused, "His zanpakuto spirit is an ice based one. He wont get cold so don't worry too much about that with him."

"Oh, that's pretty cool."

"It is isn't it?"

"So does that mean that he is immune to heat as well?" Lizzy asked as her mom pulled her into her arms.

"No, I think that is one of his weak points. Which is unfortunate for him." Amanda kissed her daughter on the forehead, then looked at the white haired child sleeping peacefully. Pushing his hair out of the way of his eyes again she moved her and Lizzy back to the other couch so they could continue to color in the child's coloring book, while at the same time keeping the young male in her peripheral vision.

Outside the house a pair of different colored eyes watched the scene with a smile gracing their lips. They stayed there a little while longer then disappeared allowing the group of three to have some peace in the hideout the large group of hollows lived in.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

(1) _ Mythical Hollow, Gender: Female, Name: Lizzie Parks (Imprinted on Amanda), Eyes: baby blue, Hair: long blond, Extra Parts: _, Eye color change to: dark blue, Hair color change to: _, Clothing: dark blue summer dress and black flats, Attitude: sweet, childish, silly, Age: is 8 years old, Zanpakto Name: _, Zanpakto Spirit: _, Zanpakto Sealed form: _, Zanpakto Shikai call and form: (_) _, Zanpakto Bankai call and form: (_) _, Zanpakto Power: _, Power that replaces Cero: _, Hollows Name: Nasha

(2) Hydra Mythical Hollow, Gender: Female, Name: Amanda Parks, Eyes: dark green, Hair: long black, Extra Parts: claws, sharpened incisors, arms become scaly, Eye color change to: light green, Hair color change to: long dark teal, Clothing: red t-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes, Attitude: Sweet, motherly, very protective of younger mythical hollows, Age: looks to be in her twenties but is _, Zanpakto Name: Flare, Zanpakto Spirit: Iguana made of fire, Zanpakto Sealed form: a curved hilt, Zanpakto Shikai call and form: (Touch to burn Flare) two curved daggers (_) (Flare Inferno – Fire shoots off the daggers and hits the intended target with blazing flames), Zanpakto Bankai call and form: (_) _, Zanpakto Power: Fire, Power that replaces Cero: duplicate herself to nine and as each one is cut they will duplicate, scales on arms must be present, Hollows Name: Legionnaire

(3) Werewolf Mythical Hollow (Calls Toshiro leech as a nickname.), Gender: female, Name: Helen Tucker, Eyes: light brown, Hair: long layered dark brown, Extra Parts: claws, tail, ears, canines, Eye color change to: gold, Hair color change to: black, Clothing: leather biker jacket, light grey shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, light grey finger gloves, Attitude: Feisty, temperamental, territorial, loving, Tattoos: skull on back right shoulder with a snake through the eyes, Age: looks 19 _, Zanpakto Name: Rocky, Zanpakto Spirit: _, Zanpakto Sealed form: thick hilt, Zanpakto Shikai call and form: (Rock my foes Rocky) broad sword, Zanpakto Bankai call and form: (_) _, Zanpakto Power: _, Power that replaces Cero: ear ringing howl, wolf ears must be present, Hollows Name: _

(4) Griffin Mythical Hollow, Gender: Male, Name: Akira Kato, Eyes: bright blue, Hair: short dark red, Extra Parts: Eagle wings (Takes on the strength of what a large griffin would have), Lion tail, claws, his arms turn into talons and beak, Eye color change to: acid green, Hair color change to: dark brown, Clothing: loose dark blue t-shit, baggy black jeans, black belt, black combat boots, dark blue finger gloves, black choker, right ear pierced, Attitude: cheerful, happy go lucky, and extremely energetic, Tattoos: _, Age: looks the age of mid teens just over 300 years old, Zanpakto Name: Shinsai, Zanpakto Spirit: Rock Golem, Zanpakto Sealed form: the hilt of his katana is a birds beak, Zanpakto Shikai call and form: (_) _, Zanpakto Bankai call and form: (_) _, Zanpakto Power: _, Power that replaces Cero: Guided Explosive Feathers, wings must be out, Hollows Name: Garland


	15. Who And What Is That

Chapter Fourteen: Who And What Is That

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review replies:

 **skatemanmystery:** For this story I wouldn't be able to make that work. I'm sorry.

 **Guest (March 4** **th** **, 2019):** Thank you, I hope you have a splendid day. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"So does that mean that he is immune to heat as well?" Lizzy asked as her mom pulled her into her arms._

 _"No, I think that is one of his weak points. Which is unfortunate for him." Amanda kissed her daughter on the forehead, then looked at the white haired child sleeping peacefully. Pushing his hair out of the way of his eyes again she moved her and Lizzy back to the other couch so they could continue to color in the child's coloring book, while at the same time keeping the young male in her peripheral vision._

 _Outside the house a pair of different colored eyes watched the scene with a smile gracing their lips. They stayed there a little while longer then disappeared allowing the group of three to have some peace in the hideout the large group of hollows lived in._

 _Now:_

On a dime the wheel will turn,

When the call of northern burn.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei walked into the building and sighed to himself seeing his kid asleep on the second couch while Amanda was coloring with her own. The moment he was in the mother looked at him with a soft smile, "He crashed not long later after six pm."

The vizard pinched the bridge of his nose smiling amused at the thought of his mature child trying to stay up and wait for him. What he didn't know was the hydra froze when he did that. Opening his brown eyes the man walked forward while the woman watched him kneel down to pick up his son. In his sleep Toshiro turned and grabbed Kensei's shirt. When the man turned and went to take his child to his room he heard Amanda gush about how adorable his child was. Kensei chuckled amused and continued on his way to his own room. While it was a warmer room Kensei didn't feel like trying to squish himself onto his child's bed. It didn't help that he needed to take a shower either. His room was closer to the bathroom than Toshiro's was. And with the vampire in his room he would be able to deal with the distance he felt when the child was asleep.

The moment the myth was placed on the bed he gave a discontent sound in the back of his throat; however Kensei didn't let this stop him from heading to the bathroom to bathe. He was going to have his shower and not even his child was going to stop him from that. Grabbing his change of clothes the white haired vizard headed out of the room going straight to the bathroom. He quickly got into the shower happily letting the water wash down his body. As much as he hated the distance between him and his sleeping child he could feel the stress of the fight melting away. The hollow had been harder to kill than it needed to be. The fact that it was a fresh hollow made him all the more irritated.

Running his hands through his hair he leaned against the wall of the shower closing his eyes, he tried to forget the face that had been behind the mask. It was the face of a child and it had reminded him of his own, especially since the child had blue eyes. He was scared inside that Toshiro's instinct hollow would take back over. He never wanted to lose his son to that ever again. Finding out that Toshiro and Kiyoshi could be killed and held in some sort of negitive limbo while his body still lived would just kill him. He'd rather kill his son's body then ever let that happen. Seeing what Ryuu had to go through with his mother the vizard was not about to let that happen ever. Taking a deep breath Kensei went about cleaning himself. He needed to get back to his child that was likely fussing in his sleep in some fashion.

Quickly finishing his shower Kensei got dressed and made his way to his room where he just dropped his dirty clothes in the corner and laid on his bed pulling the surprisingly still vampire to his chest. Closing his eyes the vizard ignored the child's spiritual pressure spiking to cool the smaller body. In his inner world he could see Hyorinmaru talking to Tachikaze. Blinking the man raised an eyebrow, 'To what do I owe this visit?'

The ice dragon looked at the man that his master had imprinted on, 'I wanted to talk to you. Toshiro has been having nightmares that he can't remember, and they seem to be caused by an unknown source. Nothing Kiyoshi and I do can stop it. I was wondering if there was a way that you could find out what the cause was.'

Kensei sat on the ground as worry gnawed at his chest, 'What kind of nightmares has he been having?'

'While nothing in it seems to really stand out visually he seems to be scared of bring hurt. I've talked with Shinsai, Garland, Kaze No Ha, Nadia, Mirage and Nasha and they say that the same thing has been happening to their own masters. The one thing they all have in common is they are all scared of something is coming after them. Toshiro often mumbles about vengeful spirits.' The dragon replied lying down on the ground curled up. It was a position that Kensei could imagine that Hyorinmaru did when the vampire was in his own inner world.

'Who are Mirage and Nasha? I don't think I've heard their names before.'

'They are Lizzy's zanpakuto spirit and inner hollow's name.' The icy spirit replied blinking, 'Have you seen anything that could cause all the younger myths to have this nightmare that they can't seem to remember?'

Kensei thought back to anything that could cause that, 'No, I honestly can't think of any.' This seemed to displease the dragon as his ruby red eyes looked away in thought. 'Why haven't you come to me sooner about this?'

A single red eye looked at him, 'Kiyoshi and I didn't spot it right away. Since he didn't remember them we didn't pick up on them. The moment we did we tried to find out what was causing it and the only thing we can pick up is there is a strange energy that is dark and foreboding. The other's I talked to have also described the feeling the exact same way. Though Nasha used a more limited vocabulary.'

Kensei sighed, 'That's not a good thing.' He rubbed his face, 'I don't like this.'

'Exactly what we all were thinking. Kensei we can't let anything happen to these kids. Please, try to find what is causing this. We don't want them to be hurt.'

The vizard looked at the zanpakuto spirit surprised, he had not been expecting that plea with how powerful the spirit actually was. Just from how he said it told him just how much the dragon cared for his master. It reminded him of a parent trying to protect his child. 'I'll do my damndest to make sure nothing harms him. The moment he became my child I vowed to protect him.'

'Thank you, the last thing he needs is something is something else he can beat himself up on.'

'I hate the fact that he is still hurting by that.'

'It has scarred him and I doubt that he will be letting it go any time soon. He just needs time to process that it did indeed happen and that he wasn't at fault.' Hyorinmaru replied expression his discontent with that.

'Is he still bothered by the whole Kusaka incident?'

The dragon thought about it, 'A little, but he is getting over since he's had some time.'

Kensei nodded in understanding and sighed, looking to the side he looked at his inner hollow now sleeping just in view and his own inner spirit watching the interaction, 'Do you have any suggestions?'

Tachikaze tilted his head as he looked at him, 'I can suggest that you talk to Shuhei. Kazeshini has been coming to me trying to figure out why his own master is unreachable when he is asleep at times.'

Brown eyes locked onto his inner spirit, 'What do you mean?'

'He seems to be in a similar situation to Toshiro and the other kids. The only difference is not only does he not remember the dreams but he also has been asleep longer every few days. And nothing anyone does can wake him, Mitsuo and Kazeshini included.' The wind spirit looked at his shocked master, 'What makes it worse is while Hyorinmaru can move his master, neither of Shuhei's can move him. Kazeshini says that the way he sleep makes them think he is a statue instead of person.'

Kensei shivered, 'That's unsettling. Has anyone else been showing strange signs?' The spirits looked at each other then shook their heads. 'This is all getting weird. Why the hell is all this happening? Toshiro has gone through enough as it is.'

'We will figure it out.' Kensei's inner hollow replied as he sat up and stretched his arms over his head, 'Toshiro is our kid, and I'll be damned if I let anything happen to him.'

The vizard nodded in agreement, 'Yes, he will be the safest child if I can help it.'

Hyorinmaru nodded then lifted up, 'I must go. Kiyoshi is getting my attention.' Ruby red eyes locked onto brown, 'I'll keep you updated on when and how often these nightmares happen.'

Kensei watched as ice dragon disappeared from view to go back to Toshiro's inner world. 'Was he worried about anything else?'

'No, we were trying to figure out the best way to find what was causing the issue. Whatever it is, any normal means is not possible to track it. If Hyorinmaru didn't look into it, Kazeshini or the others have.' Tachikaze replied leaning back against the tree he was sitting against. Kensei's inner hollow nodded in agreement to the statement.

'I'll talk to the others and try to figure out what we can do.'

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira walking into the building stretching his arms over his head trying to figure out why he so defensive suddenly. He could feel his wings wanting to come out and defend someone. Feeling a shiver go down his spine the teenager walked toward his and Kanna's room where he pulled out a hand held game to try and distract himself from the strange sensation. However before he could turn on his game his father sat on the edge of the bed looking at him strangely, "Dad?"

The dragon myth looked at his youngest child, "You seem to be maturing faster than your sister." The griffin tilted his head curiously and waited for his father to elaborate. "Have you been feeling a strange need to protect yet you don't know where it is coming from?"

"Yes." Akira replied putting his handheld game down.

"Your sister didn't start feeling that kind of sensation till one hundred years ago."

"What does it mean?"

"It means you are nearing your sister's level of understanding of your mythical hollow faster than she has. However I have a theory as to why." Blue eyes continue to looking into his father brown, "I've noticed sibling seem to bounce off each other. Especially when they are close in age. Between you and Kanna is only two hundred years. I'm guessing due to you being younger you have an unconscious need to be as good as her so you started to pick up on what I have been teaching you faster."

Akira tilted his head as he had several thoughts running through his had, "Does that mean I can go to school with her?"

Ryuu gave an amused smile, "Not yet, you still have time for me to analyze when you are ready." The griffin pouted adorably trying to change his father's mind, "However I'm ready to put more responsibility on your shoulders."

"Really!?"

"Yes." The eldest myth said with an amused laugh making its way past his lips. "Your lessons are also going to go up in level as well." Akira was practically bouncing on his bed in his excitement. "I'm going to be expecting you to practice with Shinsai more than you have been, your homework is going up a grade level, and you and I will be working together to handle your hollow energy better. It won't be easy for you and you will wont have a chance to hang out with your friends as much, however it will be worth it in the end."

"You will not be disappointed. I'll even ask Ichigo and Toshiro to train with me so I can master Shinsai."

Ryuu shook his head playfully, "Of course, I'm sure both of them would be happy to train with you. Especially with Hitsugaya trying to master his own bankai."

"Hey dad, why does Toshiro not go to school or have to do homework. I don't understand the thought process of that." Akira asked curiously.

The dragon myth thought about it, "Well, it comes down to who your parents are and the situation on hand. You, Kanna and I are alive despite the fact that we live longer due to what we have as part of us. Thus the reason I had us hidden for as long as I have. The longer we have between 'deaths' the more people wont put it together we were the same person from many years earlier. We are lucky that we know Urahara as I have been given the chance to allow Kanna to go to school. When it comes time for you I'll figure something out." Ryuu sat crossed legged on his son's bed, said boy doing the same thing. "Where Hitsugaya is concerned he is dead and has no actual living body. He has to use a gigai to do anything outside the hideout. That said he's also just left Soul Society recently. There is no guarantee that he won't go back one day. He could go back to school but he really has no need to."

"But…Toshiro has said that he isn't interested in going back right now. Not with the treaties that have been coming to us." Akira said after biting his lip.

"Yes, that is true, but that doesn't change that he is dead while you are alive. As you know being a mythical hollow does weird things to our body. Soul Society would classify us as close to immortal even though we are not. We are just living people that ages as a reaper does."

"So Toshiro doesn't have to because he's dead?"

"Yes, but then comes in the other reason. Kensei is Hitsugaya's father. It is entirely up to him weather or not he goes to school. The biggest issue that comes up with this is he's only been dead for fifty years. That's far too close to register him as a child that can go to school right now."

"Oh, that actually makes sense." Akira said covering his mouth. He was quiet for a moment then asked, "Why does being a mythical hollow make a living version of them not age normally?"

"The only way I can answer that is because as a mythical hollow you are a soul that is in a state of limbo after you reach a certain point in life, likely your strongest." Blue eyes blinked listening carefully while Kanna walked over to her bed to listen as well. "Positive limbo is a state where the nicer side of our hollow race in a sense just stops us from aging but the person they bonded with has full control is living the life like they are supposed to. Negative limbo for a mythical hollow is where the instinct hollow is in control and not allowing the soul to pass on like it needs to." Kanna and Akira shivered at the thought, remembering the feeling that Jaakuna had given them.

"So, am I to assume I am at my strongest?" The cerberus asked. Ryuu raised an amused eyebrow waiting for her to answer her own question. Realizing her mistake she looked away embarrassed, "Never mind."

"I thought so, my hatchling." The amused dragon said chuckling with his son who was doing so behind his hand. The females face burned with embarrassment. "Anyway, Akira do you know who you are wanting to protect?"

"If I had to assume, Toshiro. Despite him being my friend he is still younger than me and I am close to him." The griffin replied, "I'd say Lizzy but I don't know her as well."

"That's a very good assessment. Now keep in mind there is a reason you are acting like this. This is an instinct that you do not want to ignore. Do you understand me?" The griffin nodded in understanding placing his hands in his lap making his father smile fondly at him.

Kanna smiled as she looked over realizing how grown up her brother was becoming over the years that went by. Despite him still being a very energetic griffin he was starting to show protectiveness that his myth was known for when their trust was gained. While a griffin wasn't nearly as bad as a dragon, when a younger one was involved they were fierce protectors even going so far as to putting their life on the line should it be required. Standing up the female myth hugged her brother. Akira happy with just any amount of physical affection hugged her back enthusiastically with a wide grin on his face. "You are definitely not a little pup anymore."

"Nope, I'm a big griffin now." Ryuu rolled his eyes at his children and shook his head.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Shuhei turned to the next page of the book he was reading and eagerly devoured the words. Ever since Hitsugaya talked about thinking about watching a Harry Potter movie, the brunette offered to watch it with him since he had started to get interested in the movies in general. Every movie he had watched he had enjoyed and he wasn't going to try convince the white haired male to like it just because he liked the books. Ichigo and Akira seemed eager to get him to at least like one movie but Hitsugaya needed to go at his own pace to figure out if he liked something or not. For some things it was easy for him to find out and for others it took longer.

Shuhei currently was nearing the end of the first book of Harry Potter and knew already he was going to find a to get a library card so he could rent the second book since Hitsugaya second book was being borrowed by Lizzy. He'd have to ask the white haired myth what other books he recommended since he himself never had taken the time to really get into reading when he was learning how to play the guitar. He had always like reading he just never found time to do it as often as the Hitsugaya had. However before he could finish the book in front of him his head shot up and looked around when he felt a strange energy near by. Raising an eyebrow he marked his place in the book and made his way out of his room and to the outside. Looking around he could hear Mitsuo and Kazeshini complaining that they had felt the energy before and were irritated by the idea of who ever they were being nearby.

Rolling his grey eyes he continued to look around just as Ryuu walked out of the hideout. Looking at the man he asked, "Do you know who that energy belongs to?"

The dragon myth shook his head as he seemed to focus on a spot instantly, "Stay here, I'm going to see who they are." The infected hollow leaned against the door frame and watched the eldest living myth walk away. He could have followed him reguardless but the scarred male knew that Ryuu could take care of himself easily.


	16. Instincts

Chapter Fifteen: Instincts 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

 **Guest (April 1st)** : Here be your answer ; )

 **Flamesofanangelwings** : yep yep

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _However before he could finish the book in front of him his head shot up and looked around when he felt a strange energy near by. Raising an eyebrow he marked his place in the book and made his way out of his room and to the outside. Looking around he could hear Mitsuo and Kazeshini complaining that they had felt the energy before and were irritated by the idea of who ever they were being nearby._

 _Rolling his grey eyes he continued to look around just as Ryuu walked out of the hideout. Looking at the man he asked, "Do you know who that energy belongs to?"_

 _The dragon myth shook his head as he seemed to focus on a spot instantly, "Stay here, I'm going to see who they are." The infected hollow leaned against the door frame and watched the eldest living myth walk away. He could have followed him reguardless but the scarred male knew that Ryuu could take care of himself easily._

 _Now:_

Though young they are but oh so boastful,

For in these three shall ever be oh so useful.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Ryuu walked right up to where he felt and smelled the person that was near the hideout. He was surprised when the person didn't move as he made his way over there. The closer he got the more he could feel the other's mythical hollow in them. Stopping just a few feet from them he quickly took in their appearance that was visible from the shadow where they, or she, was standing in. However thanks to his dragon eyes he was able to see the full picture. The woman in front of him was about the height of his daughter with light grey hair, heterochromia eyes with the right blue and the left a reddish orange. She was wearing a red t-shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Her hair laying down on her back as she turned to look at him. "Who are you? Is there any reason that you are following us?"

She looked over into his brown eyes, "I'm not aiming to harm you all if that is what you mean."

"Be that as it may you merely deflected to reply, I need an answer. I will judge if I trust you or not near us." The dragon myth replied, he was tempted to let his eyes bleed red to show his seriousness but held back just in case. The last thing he wanted to do was cause problems if there wasn't any. He could tell that she was pretty powerful and now that he was closer to her he had a pretty good idea that she was possibly stronger than him. This was not a feeling Ryuu was used to though he wasn't unwelcome to it should she be on his side. He always knew that there was someone stronger than him.

She seemed to eye him for a moment before opening her mouth to reply, "I am someone that can help should the time come for it."

Brown eyes narrowed, "I refuse to accept that reply, now answer my questions properly."

"But I did answer one of your questions. You asked if there was a reason I was following you guys. And I gave my response to that."

The dragon myth gave a small huff, the protective urge in his chest had not gone away yet so he felt there was more, "Why do I get the feeling that is not all of it?"

"I get that you do not trust me with what has happened already but I truly do want to help you all." She looked into his eyes with her heterochromia eyes, "Listen I have come with a warning more than anything else today."

This caught his attention, "What kind of warning?"

"While I don't know where it is coming from yet someone is after particular people in your group. I haven't found out who they are specifically but I am trying to find them and figure out what they are trying to accomplish. What I do know is that what ever they are after has to do with some kind of spell that is a dangerous to anyone that is apart of it." Ryuu felt his heart clench hearing that." The female pulled out a piece of paper with circles on it from her back pocket, "I managed to steal this from some man acting suspicious while he was watching your son and white haired kid."

Taking the sheet of paper from the female he looked it over while keeping her in his sight while he did. From what he could see there was a circle in the center of the page while the two rings around the center had three circles total in specific locations. Scratching the back of his neck he focused on the girl entirely, "What do you think this might mean?"

"Other than these being specific positions they need people to be I'm not entirely certain." She looked into his eyes that were slowly bleeding red at the thought of his child being in danger. "After I got this I tried following them but they opened a door that I didn't dare step into without knowing where it was ending up. I knew I needed to alert all of you of the danger." She rubbed her arms, "Something in the air is just wrong. I can feel it."

A growl vibrated from the back of the dragon myth's throat as he prevented his wings and tail from forming. Holding up the piece of paper he said, " _Thank you, for showing me this. I'll make sure to catch whoever is trying to harm my child._ " Off at the hideout he could feel Shuhei getting curious. " _I need a name with which to call you._ "

She seemed un-phased by the growl in his voice, "You can call me Rima."

" _If you find anything else, please let me know._ " Ryuu didn't know if he trusted her completely however he did trust the information in which she was giving him. He had seen the picture she had handed him before. He had been a teenager at the time and his mother had all but dragged him away when he wanted to explore the area. He felt a similar sensation at the thought of his own children wanting to go over there.

She nodded and started walking away but paused said over her shoulder, "Mr. Oda, please be careful who you trust."

" _Don't you worry about me trusting people. I have plenty of experience in who I should and shouldn't trust._ " She nodded and disappeared past a cluster of trees. Letting out a shaky breath Ryuu tried to calm himself down. When he felt his eye color going back to normal he made his way back to the hideout. Upon reaching there he handed the paper over to the instinct hollow, "Keep an eye out for any information pertaining to this."

The brunette took the page and tilted his head as he took the image in, "Interesting, I think I remember seeing something like this in Soul Society records room. I wasn't looking into what this was at the time but I do remember that there wasn't a lot of information on it."

"Interesting, do you think the information will be easy to find if you asked Abarai or Kira to look into?" Ryuu asked as the two of them made their way inside. As they got inside he closed the door. Seeing his son wondering off in a direction away from his and his sister room he turned a small bit of his attention to said griffin. As he watched his son disappeared down a hallway as Shuhei replied to him:

"I'm sure that they can look into it." Grey eyes looked at the slightly distracted father. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes." Ryuu replied keeping his attention on the hallway. His mind going over how he needed to talk to his fellow father about what was happening. "I'm just thinking that I should have talked to Kensei sooner."

Getting slightly confused the brunette gave the paper back to the dragon myth, "Did something happen?"

"Akira is growing up faster than his sister did. He started getting a protective feeling regarding Hitsugaya. It's an instinct that he can't ignore very much like how I can't ignore me wanting to protect my children from anything that would harm them." Ryuu replied feeling his body shift. It tugged at his heart seeing his youngest growing up so fast. Letting out a breath he said, "Being a dad sucks sometimes."

Shuhei gave a small smile and patted the man's arm and made his way back to his room so that he could go back to his book that he had been enjoying. He'd give the man more comfort but he didn't know what Ryuu was going through. He wouldn't be the most helpful. As Shuhei left, the dragon smiled thankfully and shook his head. Running his hand through his hair he went and sat down next to Rangiku who was drawing pictures of clothes in a notebook. Feeling her lean on his arm he blinked and looked at the redhead who continued to draw. Smiling he moved his arm to rest around her shoulder and watched what she was doing.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Akira let out a soft breath as he stood in front of Kensei's bedroom nervously. He could feel hear his heart pounding at what he was about to do. As he stood there he tried to think if he could ignore what his instinct was telling him to do. However, not only did his father tell him not to ignore it but Garland and Shinsai were also telling him to check on Toshiro. He felt his heart fluttering at the two very contradictive feelings going through him. He was afraid of the feeling that made him want to hide away and never be found where as the other feeling was telling him to protect the vampire from the very same feeling. He almost jumped when someone touched his shoulders. Looking at who touched him he saw that it was his sister.

She squeezed his shoulders and gave him an encouraging smile, "Go, he needs you more than I do."

He could see the conflicted in her own eyes even as she said it, "But what about you? Perhaps I could just…"

Kanna shook her head, "No, I'll be okay. You need to do this. You stay with Hitsugaya. Kensei will be able to protect you. He's already proven that he can and will. Just explain that your instincts are making you do this. He'll understand." Her hand went down his arms and pushed him closer to the door, "You better knock or I'll do it for you."

"But what about you? You hate sleeping alone."

Without giving an answer she knocked on the vizards door then walked away leaving her brother who stared at the door in shock. Even as he wanted to try and continue talking to his sister who was walking away he tensed up when he heard the man speaking up groggily, "Who is it?"

"It's…it's me…Akira. …I just…" He let out a sound in the back of his throat.

He heard the man give a small groan, "Just open the door kid. I don't want to wake Toshiro."

Gulping the griffin hesitantly opened the door and looked in, "I'm so sorry I just…" He looked away biting his lip, "I'm… I just wanted to make sure that he was okay." His heart beat faster in his chest, if felt like he was doing something wrong but not at the same time.

Groggy brown eyes continued to look at him before giving a sigh, "Get the rest of your scrawny ass in the blasted room and explain yourself. I do actually listen."

Akira went into the room and shut the door quietly, "I want to make sure he is okay. …My instincts are telling me he isn't okay."

Kensei looked at the teenager standing uncomfortably at his bedroom door. Reading the kid's spiritual pressure feeling the conflicting emotions from it he could tell that Akira as well was not okay either. Looking at his son sleeping in his arms he felt the child's fear spiking causing Toshiro to squirm and let out a small whimper. Letting out a groan tightened his grip on the vampire and shifted over, "Get over here. We can talk more about it in the morning."

Wide blue eyes looked at him in shock as the teenager squeaked out, "What?"

"Get your ass over here or I'm getting out of the bed and dragging you over here myself." When the teenager continued to stand where he was Kensei stared to sit up. Seeing what the man was doing the griffin darted over to the side of the bed, "I'm glad to see that you are smart enough to know that I mean business. Now lay down and get some sleep."

Akira got into the bed slowly only to be yanked in by the tired father his hand firmly holding onto his wrist pulling him right up to Toshiro's back. Blue eyes watched as brown closed and the man went back to sleep. Still in shock he stared at Kensei as he got comfortable. Looking down at Toshiro still having a slight fit in his sleep he made his choice. Letting out a breath Akira got comfortable and draped an arm over the younger male. Rubbing his thumb against the younger's hand he laid there feeling better now that he knew that Toshiro was going to be safe.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Amanda opened her eyes and looked down at her daughter that was sleeping between her and Helen. Smiling she kissed Lizzy's forehead and got up letting the werewolf, who also was awake, pulled the young female further into her arms so that the hydra could get up and get some food ready for them. Reaching the kitchen she found Kensei already at the stove cooking some food. Smiling she walked over and leaned against the counter, "I'm surprised to see you walking around without Hitsugaya awake."

"Akira was still asleep when I woke up. Told him to stay there for the kid so that the brat didn't freak out when he wasn't there." Kensei replied as he flipped the bacon that he was cooking, "The brat's instincts were causing him to want to make sure that my kid was okay."

The hydra nodded in understanding, "I get what he is going though. While Lizzy isn't at the age where she will start to do this yet Helen and I did that when we found each other when we were. There were times that we felt that the other was in danger and we would be insistent that we look out for each other."

"As sister or friends?" Kensei asked curiously his eyes locking on her own causing her heart to flutter.

"We grew up in the same orphanage together." His brown eyes widened at her reply. She nodded, "Yep, Helen and I never really had a family and never actually got to feel the connection that the kids feel their parents. We mainly relied on each other despite the fact that we did not sleep in the same room. We got lucky that we didn't go through the danger that our race does."

"How did you do it, everything that Ryuu says that it is hard when you take that on with out an adult?"

"Oh, it is. I can't tell you how often Helen and I got in trouble because we were trying to handle ourselves and not bite others because they wanted to play with is or what not." Amanda rubbed her head and gave a sad smile, "No one wanted to adopt us because the other kids were always telling those that visited that we attacked them or the staff was telling them that we were hard to handle."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Kensei said as he looked in the direction of his room.

The myth gave a short laugh, "As much as it sucked I don't think that the two of us would have handled it all that well to be honest." She could feel his eyes land back on her, "Because we didn't have a parental figure we had bonded with each other due to that. She's the best sister I could ever ask for. I don't think that either of us would have been in a household for long without some kind of drastic change."

"Which would have likely brought on the instinct side."

"Yep, I'm glad we got to stay together."

"I don't doubt that." Kensei replied as he used the spatula to get the bacon off the skillet. His mind went to his son again and if he had not been found by them. Would he have been found by someone else or would he had turned into his instinct side the longer he was without a family.

"He's lucky to have you." He looked at Amanda as she continued to talk, "I don't know his full story but I am glad that he has you. Just seeing how he acts I can tell that he has had it rough."

Kensei gave a small smile and a shrug, "I'm thankful to have him. I don't know what I would do if I had a kid like Akira or Lizzy."

The mythical hollow burst out laughing, "I'm sure if you ended up with a kid like them you would have figured it out. After all not all kids are the same. We have to learn to respect that as we raise them to be the best they can be."

The man rolled his eyes, "I just wish that I could break Toshiro of a few habits. The kid can get on my nerves at times."

Amanda laughed, "I likewise wish I could stop Lizzy from doing thing that I don't like her doing. Mainly her trying to forcefully get things to go her way."

"His need to act like an adult." Kensei gave a sigh and rubbed his temple, "Only because that shows how much Soul Society messed up concerning him. In my days as captain that would have never been allowed."

"I get that." Amanda replied with a small giggle as she watched Lizzy wondering into the kitchen rubbing her eyes, "Good morning my hatchling."

"Morning mommy." The youngest myth replied as she hugged her mom then turned and hugged Kensei leg. Surprised the vizard looked down at the eight year old when she continued to talk, "Morning papa." Kensei outright malfunctioned to the point he saw Amanda turning off the stove for him and moving the pan that was still there. The feeling he got in his chest hearing that he couldn't help but feel was similar to Toshiro calling him dad or father. Baby blue eyes looked at her mother as his hand went to his heart, "Is papa okay mommy?"

The hydra looked very amused as she got her child to let go of the still frozen vizards leg, "Yes my hatchling he just needs to process what is going on. Why don't you find Kanna and hang out with her while I help him understand what happened."

"But he's my papa, why doesn't he understand?"

"Just go my princess; I'll explain it to him." Amanda said as Ryuu chuckled from the doorway.

"You can find my daughter in her room." Lizzy nodded and wondered off to go find the cerberus. The dragon walked over to and patted the vizards shoulder "Come on Kensei, come back to the world."

The bleached haired man looked between the two of them, "Why did she call me that?"

"It's part of her being a mythical hollow. It causes us to bond with people we feel are like family. Much like Hitsugaya bonding with all the other vizards and his budding connections with Rangiku and Shuhei. Whatever you have done around her has caused her to see you much like a father." Ryuu explained with a smile.

Brown eyes locked onto him as the man said causing Amanda to laugh behind her hand, "You mythical hollows are complicated. Why are you all so complicated? I barely am around Lizzy, what in the world about me made her think I was fatherly to her?"

Ryuu and Amanda smiled as the female asked, "What made Hitsugaya pick you out to be his dad?"

Kensei looked between the two of them still baffled by what had happened. The dragon took the vizards arms. "It's okay to have a second child to think you are fatherly."

"I have no business with a _female child_ thinking I am fatherly. I have no idea what to do with a child like Lizzy thinking that. Toshiro is different." Kensei replied. Despite saying that he still felt that happy sensation in his chest that Lizzy had called him 'papa'.

Amanda smiled hearing the reply; it was a lot like how she felt at the thought of how part of her saw the young vampire as her own. It was a strange feeling that for a child of another parent. Though for her it helped her accept it when knew just how adorable Toshiro was. Every time she saw him she felt a protective urge to want to keep him safe and away from others who would want to harm him just like she would Lizzy. "You'll get used to it Kensei." Her crush looked at her causing her heart to flutter in her chest, "To be honest I have been feeling like that with Hitsugaya as of late. Especially with how often I feel that he and the rest of the kids have been scared when they sleep."

The vizard turned and leaned on the counter in thought, "I see."

"If you want I can tell Lizzy to stop calling you that if it makes you uncomfortable." The hydra offered with a tilt of her head. In the corner of her eyes she saw Akira and Toshiro heading to the kitchen so that they could try and get something to eat.

"If you could please. I need to process this before I can accept it."

Amanda nodded with a small smile, "I understand, I'll make sure that Lizzy understands as well." She made her way out of the kitchen.

Toshiro let out a small yawn as he looked at his father while next to him Akira stretched his arms over his head. Feeling like he could ask later the vampire made his way over into the fridge and pulled out a blood bottle.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I want to give a thank you to Falmesofanangelwings for letting me use their character Rima in here. That is very nice of you to let me do. Thank you so much and thank you for catching that I forgot to do that.


	17. Parent Meeting

Chapter Sixteen: Parent Meeting

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBB

 _Previously:_

 _"If you want I can tell Lizzy to stop calling you that if it makes you uncomfortable." The hydra offered with a tilt of her head. In the corner of her eyes she saw Akira and Toshiro heading to the kitchen so that they could try and get something to eat._

 _"If you could please. I need to process this before I can accept it."_

 _Amanda nodded with a small smile, "I understand, I'll make sure that Lizzy understands as well." She made her way out of the kitchen._

 _Toshiro let out a small yawn as he looked at his father while next to him Akira stretched his arms over his head. Feeling like he could ask later the vampire made his way over into the fridge and pulled out a blood bottle._

 _Now:_

In the south another steps,

To show the magical properties of its tests.

bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb

Kensei glanced at his child reading his chapter book while Lizzy made her way over to him. Curious as to why the young child was approaching Toshiro he waited to see what would happen. The moment she got close to him teal eyes looked over the edge of the book, "Yes?"

The child gave a bright smile, "Do you have a book you can read to me? Please?"

Teal eyes looked at the child's blue, "I really don't think I have any books you would like."

He fidgeted slightly when she looked down seemingly thinking to herself. Looking back up she asked tentatively, "Can you teach me how to play soccer?"

Kensei blinked continuing to watch the as Amanda joined him in the observation of the two younger mythical hollows. The hydra watching her daughter closely as she didn't want to her child making the other uncomfortable. The vampire carefully thought over his answer, "Um, I guess I could." Lizzy practically beamed hearing the reply. "Just…let me go put my book away." The youngest myth nodded and dashed over to the door to wait for Toshiro as he walked back to where his room was.

Amanda gave a small smile seeing her child doing her best to contain herself. Lizzy looked over at Kensei and her mother, "He'd said he would teach me how to play soccer. Did you hear?"

"I did my sweet hatchling. I do expect you to be patient while he teaches you."

Lizzy gave a wide smile, "Yes, ma'am. I'll be super patient." She looked at Kensei, "Pa…Kensei, are you going to watch us?"

The vizard felt his heart flutter hearing her talk to him with such admiration, "I'll pop out when I can." The child gave a happy giggle and looked over at Toshiro walking over with a soccer ball in his hands. "Keep it out in the font yard." The vampire myth nodded his head and made his way out into the front yard where either of them could seen in the window.

Kensei rubbed his temples causing Amanda to giggle at him, "You are doing great as a father."

"Thanks." The man replied crossing his arms over his chest watching his son helping Lizzy pass the ball. He smiled as he watched his child correct her footing, "I swear that kid has way too much of a hard time relaxing."

"He's had some progress." Ryuu said with a smile as Kensei and Amanda looked over at him and Rangiku on one of the couches. The dragon's arm draped over the soul reaper shoulders. "As have you."

Kensei gave a smile hearing that and shook his head at the man, "I'm surprised that Akira didn't join him in helping." He walked over and sat on the other couch with Amanda following him.

The moment they settled Ryuu answered, "He would but he has homework to finish before he can join them. As you know I have upped his education and responsibilities."

"That you have. How is he taking the new curriculum?" Amanda replied smiling at the dragon myth.

"Very well. He is excited to have a chance to learn more." The brunette haired father replied with a light chuckle, "Especially since his sister is at school now. What about you, Kensei? Have you figured out what you were going to do about Hitsugaya's education?"

"I've put a bit of thought into it but he seems to do a lot of learning on his own. I'm not sure what I could teach him." Kensei replied with a shrug, "My biggest priority has been getting him to open up and relax more. His physical training also being a part of my main focus."

"What about if I was doing his education? I could find out what he does and doesn't know. And if he doesn't need any help I can focus more on his lessons in being a mythical hollow. There is much that he can learn during that time." Ryuu offered his hand playing with a piece of Rangiku's hair.

"I would be okay with that. When do you want him to start?"

"How about tomorrow? I will do a test to find out what he needs personally. I don't want to give him something that will bore an intelligent child like himself."

Kensei gave a smile, "No, we definitely don't want that to happen. It's bad enough that he has a hard time acting his age. I don't want him to act it when he is bored with what he is learning."

Ryuu laughed as he turned and looked out the window watching the vampire myth and Lizzy, "What about you Amanda? How is her lessons?"

The hydra grinned, "For her age well enough. In fact I dread when she gets older and I have to really do a lot more research to make sure that she is getting the proper education that she needs. I can't imagine trying to do that with two kids like you did."

The dragon gave a grin as he kept his attention the female myth, "It was actually interesting to learn how to do. With the two of them they needed a different learning curve. It made it more interesting that Akira wanted to learn so fast so he could catch up to Kanna. It was almost hard to keep up with what he learned on his own time."

"Lizzy has been doing that. Her main goal being able to read the same books as Hitsugaya." Amanda said with a small laugh making the others join her, Kensei included, "He has been a real inspiration to her."

"That's all him, I had nothing to do with that." Kensei said when she looked at him amused, "I got him when he already knew more than what was expected of him."

Rangiku continued to laugh as she said, "I can't tell you how often I found him reading in his free time. He took every opportunity to read any books that offered information he didn't know. Very rarely did I find him reading a book just to read."

"Kid does it all the time now. I find him reading just to enjoy himself. For some reason he doesn't have the books that he can actually learn from."

"That is probably his way of enjoying himself without embarrassing himself in the process. He seems sensitive to be embarrassed so he probably just accepted that you all don't mention it so he continued to do it." The redhead said with a small smile.

"Well then I'm going to have to change it enough so that he gets some more educational books. It could also encourage Lizzy more in catching up." Ryuu replied "Have you found out if he likes any movies?"

"He liked the Harry Potter movies. He had a few complains about the films but over all like them. He has also seen other movies that were connected to other books that he had read as well. Other than that he tends to avoid the TV all together." Kensei replied with a small sigh. "Mashiro tried to con him into playing a video game but Ichigo beat her too it apparently."

Ryuu shook his head amused, "I'm not surprised that Ichigo beat her to it. I hope he can find a video game that Hitsugaya will enjoy." He looked into the vizards' eyes, "Is there anything you think I could do to help him?"

Kensei tapped his fingers against his leg, "Get him to use the computer. He avoids it as much as he avoids the TV."

"Is there a reason why?" The dragon myth asked curiously.

"Shinji tried to get him to use it to find out ways to make him spend his free time."

"I see, I will find a way to help him get past it then." Ryuu replied looking at the topic of the conversation. Toshiro was showing the younger myth how to pass the ball when someone was running next to her. "Is there anything you want him to learn?"

"I wish I could tell you but I don't know everything that he already has in his head."

Ryuu chuckled amused, "It's no worries. I will find out where he is and we can go from there." Brown eyes looked over at his son who walked towards the kitchen, "How is your homework coming along?"

Blue eyes looked over as he paused in the doorway, "Good, I'm just taking a small break." He looked out the window and pouted seeing Toshiro and Lizzy outside.

Grinning Ryuu replied, "I told you that it was going to be harder."

"Yes I know. I just miss being able to hang out with Toshiro as much as I used to." Looking at his father he asked, "When is Kanna getting home?"

"It would be about lunch time for her right now." Akira sighed and dropped his head back, "I warned you how long her school day is."

"It feels like her school day goes on forever."

Kensei gave a raised eyebrow a he said, "It's as long as you two usually have to do your school day."

The teenager gave a pitiful whine and bent over his arms waving in front of him. This caused the adults to laugh at the griffin's response. "It feels like the day goes on longer without my sister. It's not nearly as fun without someone learning with me."

Ryuu grinned amused by his child, "Go get your beverage and I'll go check on you in the next few minuets."

The teenager perked up standing up to his full height, "Does this mean that I will be able to go play outside?"

"No, you will be getting your next class lesson. Just because it's just you doesn't mean you get to sly yourself out of school work." Akira pouted at his father, "Off you go, Hatchling." Akira groaned and went into the kitchen.

Kensei grinned at the dragon myth amused, "You definitely have a handle on him."

"I did raise for as long as I have. There is no way I could have been his father without learning how to do that." He grinned at Akira walking away still pouting slightly. When he disappeared into his room the dragon continued, "But then again I did have practice with Kanna."

Rangiku laughed lightly, "You had your hands full with those two."

"Yes, I did. But I would never trade that experience. They have made my life worth it. I honestly have no idea where I would be without them." Ryuu relaxed against the back of the couch. All of the adults smiled when they heard Lizzy laughing from outside. Kensei and Amanda looked out the window and saw that Lizzy was laughing at Toshiro who was on his butt and the ball in his lap. His teal eyes looking at the eight year old in shock that he had been unable to contain.

Amanda laughed into her hand talking as she did, "My daughter is having so much fun right now."

"She definitely looks like it." Rangiku said looking out the window with a grin. "I've never seen the captain look that surprised before. It's actually adorable."

The hydra looked at the clock, "I'm going to go get Lizzy soon so that I can get her in her own lessons. This is just her break time from what she was doing to begin with."

"When you do that I will take Toshiro to go back to go into Kurosaki's. I need to go talk to him about getting more blood. All of us have given enough blood for the time being. We don't want to bleed ourselves dry." Kensei said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Are you going to go into town?" Shinji asked leaning against the door frame. Looking at the gathered people in the living room he grinned, "You all look like gathered parents watching you kids play with each other."

Kensei rolled his eyes while the others laughed with the blond haired male, "Yes, I will going shopping. We are getting low on food." Narrowing his eyes he looked at his son who was healing a small scratch that he managed to get. Seeing the cut fully healed over he returned his attention to the conversation on hand.

Ryuu chuckled, "You remind me of myself when I first got Kanna. I was always watching her every move. Even years after I still watched her like she was going to break."

Kensei let out a huff of breath, "I don't coddle him. Toshiro for the most part can take care of himself."

"I'm not saying it is a bad thing." The dragon said with a laugh, "It just amuses me seeing a new parent taking care of child. It's pretty easy to see a new parent to more seasoned ones."

Amanda laid a hand on the bleached haired man's arm when he continued to look at Ryuu with a blank expression. Kensei gave a sigh and leaned back, "Either way, is there anything else that I need to get when I am out?"

"Love and Lisa need some more bathroom supplies and salt needs to be added to the grocery list." Shinji replied stretching his arms over his head.

"What specifically do they need?"

"Love needs shampoo and soap, while Lisa needs a new toothbrush and face wash." Kensei nodded getting to his feet and making his way over to the kitchen to write down the new items. Shinji shook his head, "If he keeps up this serious act then the kid will never let his own go."

"I can still hear you."

Shinji grinned amused, "That was the point."

fffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Toshiro looked at the sky as he and his father walked through town. He had an unusual urge to go bankai and fly among the clouds. In his head he could hear Hyorinmaru and Kiyoshi laughing amused in his head, the dragon curled around the vampire to keep the current brightness in his inner world away from the skin sensitive mythical hollow. He had just gotten his hair cut at Kensei's call due to his hair getting a little long. The man himself had also gotten a haircut as he was not happy with what he had been working with as of late. Having the list put into his hand he looked up at his dad as the vizard started talking, "Ryuu is going to start teaching you school subjects." Teal eyes widened slightly at what he was hearing but stayed quiet as he really didn't have any objections. "I wouldn't know where to start and he has been doing it for Kanna and Akira for a while."

"Okay. Do I need to assume that I'll be taking an entrance test to find out what I already know?"

"Yes, however he will only organize your lessons to what you need personally. In addition to this Lizzy has been looking up to you and it has been spurring her own learning. All because she wasn't to be able to read the same kind of books. That is what Amanda is saying anyway."

"Are we sure that is a good thing?" Teal eyes looked up, an unsure light in them. "Due to my learning rate I tend to run out of information to learn about. Is that really the best thing for her?"

Kensei smiled, "I'm sure that it will be fine. Amanda seems pleased at her daughter's persistence to better herself."

Toshiro looked at the list in his hand his mind whirling that he was the cause of the youngest mythical hollow wanting to learn more. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel but he could feel that part of him almost seemed to beat with pride. In addition to that he also seemed to get an almost unusual kind of stress on his shoulders. He was almost scared to disappoint her; he had never felt like this for someone younger than him.

"You'll be fine kid." Toshiro looked up at his father blinking owlishly at him. "From what I understand that is a good thing. Ryuu said that Akira did that with Kanna with everything that they were learning. You should also know that you will likely help Akira with getting through his own school day."

"How so? He seems to be doing fine to me. Every grade he says he gets has been between a's and b's." Toshiro replied looking at his father confused.

"From what I saw it seems the day goes by slower when it is just him. He didn't even know that the normal school day for public school was the same as the amount of time that he and Kanna were learning together in." The vampire myth nodded in understanding as the two of them made their way into the store after Kensei grabbed a cart. "Tomorrow you will be getting with Ryuu to see what he needs to teach you. After that we will go and get you some more educational books to read during your down time."

Toshiro nodded grabbing the first thing he had seen on the list, "Okay. I look forward to what Mr. Oda has to teach me."

Kensei grinned as the mythical hollow put the item in the cart. "It is times like this that I like that you imprinted on me instead of a different kind of kid. You don't really throw an open fit over something like this."

Teal eyes looked up at him, "Even if I was like that I see no point throwing a fit over something everyone has to do reguardless. We are all learning something one way or another. I don't get why others have a problem with going to school. At least they are getting it over then rather than later in life where they can be doing something productive."

Kensei chuckled reaching up to something that was on the list but out of his kid's reach, "And it is for that reason I like that your instincts chose me over someone else."

The vampire was unable to stop the rolling his eyes as the two of them continued on their path through the grocery store, "Sometimes I think me imprinting on you made you act weird."

"Wait till you are a first time dad." Kensei replied messing with the younger's hair, "Then you come to me and tell me how much that ends up changing you."

Toshiro pulled his hand off his head causing an elderly woman who was walking by them to laugh lightly at what she had witnessed, "You remind me of my son and his child."

Kensei didn't really smile at the woman but he did show his appreciation to her words before continuing on the path for them to finish the shopping. Reading what was in the next isle he took the list, "Go in there and get the salt and any other seasonings that you think that we need."

Toshiro nodded walking into the next isle over. Finding the salt easily he looked through the other seasonings. Reaching for one he paused and looked around when he felt fear grip his chest. Doing his best to not show his reaction he took the seasoning off the shelf and glanced around before reaching for another. He could feel the longer he stood there the more he was in danger. His heart pounded in his chest as he pulled out the chosen seasoning. Wanting to be next to his dad again he picked one more then quickly made his way back over to the next isle where he had seen Kensei go to.

Look down it he froze not seeing him there. His eyes widened as he felt panic setting in. He could already tell that he was forgetting to do something but his mind wasn't helping him as he stood there. From his inner world he could hear Hyorinmaru and Kiyoshi telling him to do something but he couldn't really hear their words. Looking around again he caught a glimpse of white and followed it only to find it was not Kensei. The sense of danger creeping further in as he started to look around more frantically.

Feeling a sense of calm come over him he took a few deep breaths looking up to the woman who had spoken to him and Kensei earlier. "What?"

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

Taking another deep calming breath he nodded, "Yes."

"Here." She held out a napkin to which he took though he was confused, "You are sweating a bit."

"Thank you." In the corner of his eyes he could swear he saw a person dressed in dark clothing going down one of the isles. "Have you seen my dad? He went down one isle and wasn't there when I went to find him."

The kind woman pointed out another of the isle, "I believe I saw him make his way over there."

"Thank you ma'am." Toshiro replied making his way over to the indicated isle. By the time he reached the isle he suddenly remembered what he had forgotten. He had forgotten to search for Kensei's spiritual pressure. Feeling stupid he quickly made his way down the isle and straight toward his father. Reaching him he put the seasonings in the cark. Looking up he found Kensei staring off into space, "Dad?" Reaching up he pulled on the man's shirt snapping him out of it and his brown eyes landing on the mythical hollow, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Are you okay? You are looking more pale than normal."

"I'm fine. I just want us to finish what we are doing so we can go home." Toshiro replied looking at his father in the eye.

This caused the vizard to become concerned as he placed a hand on the myth's shoulder, "We'll talk about this more when we get home." Toshiro nodded as he stayed quiet, happy he had been able to convey his message correctly.


End file.
